Winds of freedom: Reversed
by Simple Innocence - Windy
Summary: An AU of HDN:Winds of freedom. Instead of a post-apocalypse world, Vent struggles in a dull life in earth as his parents ditch him to live on with their debts.When he applies to Hyper dimension school out to continue his studies, things might get out of hand . . .(School AU,multiple Oc )
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, It's ME! ZA-flame-lord!

*Flame geysers burst out of the floor behind the author*

So, the reason i was update this is that a certain oc keeps on nagging me and I have to type another fic to shut him up! . .

 _(Scene start!)_

 _*The author was busy card battling people at his local card store, until he got bored and checked his story*_

 **Vent** : Ugh . .more people like my successor's story than mine

 **Author** : Shut up, it's the reader's opinion so you can't change it.

 _*Vent mutters something that the author couldn't comprehend for some reasons *._

 _*Sometime later, the author hold his head in pain as he felt his head suddenly felt heavy during a match*._

 **Author** : Vent! Let me focus on this damn match!

 **Vent:** Author, I just got an idea for adding my popularity-

 **Author:** DUDE, LET ME FINISH THIS MATC- OH SHIT, ITS NEXTAGE!

.

.

 **Random kid at the store:** triple critical torigaah( **No, this isn't a typo.)**

 **Author:** SHEEEEEEET!

*Random "dinosaurs having a climax" shouts [?] and Mlg air horns can be heard in the card shop*

.

.

 **Author** : Geez, thanks for making me lose*Smacks his own head to injure Vent*

 **Vent** : Ow!

 **Kise** (And his four "children") and **Beats** : HEY, WHAT DID WE DONE WRONG?!

 **Author** : Woops, I was aiming at Vent. Sorry guys.

*That night, the screams of author's agony can be heard as he spend his night being attacked by his Oc's special move*

 **Author** : Alright, tell me your damn idea Vent.

 **Vent** : I want to be in another story.

 **Author** : . . . .what?

 **Vent** : You've heard me Author, make me another fanfic with me as the main Oc.

 **Author** : . Umm . . .type of story?

 **Vent** : ANYTHING. JUST LET ME BE THE MAIN OC OF THAT FANFIC OTHER THAN AN ADVENTURE STORY, I WANT TO BE POPULAR! A

 **Author** : Are you that desperate for a spotlight?

*Vent nodded rapidly*

 **Author** : Geez, did you lose some screws because your waaay out of your character -_-, and What if I say no?

 **Vent** :*Pups up his gun blade* say something author?

 **Author:** Fine, Give me some time.

*At the same night, Histy attacked the author mentally for using her signature emoticon speech patterns*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now if you have any questions about my Oc's specifically or in general. Pm or leave a review. I'll try to answer it as legit as possible.

Also, I only own the story and the Main Oc, Vent. While other references here belongs to their respective owners. Now that I said the disclaimers. . .

STAND UP, MY FANFIC (?)

Notes:

 **(Author rants/ Bullsh*ts!)**

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

*Dank sound effects*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-With that said, we hope that all of you enjoy your time in Hyper dimension School!" The speaker shouted as everyone clapped their hands and went for their own classes.

Me? I'm now staring at this" Registration form "I got days ago

 _Dear Mr Vent._

 _We are happy to announce that after a long period of time. We have decided that you have passed our entrance exam with flying colors! U)/_

 _Before 3'pm. Please submit a hardcopy of this message. We will provide you with student uniforms and equipment's after the opening ceremony._

 _With regards_

 _Histoire_

"Welp, here goes something new "I said as I went up from my chair along with the other students in the hall and walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, the author had probably told you about me . . . But I think it would be better if I explain myself in details.

The names Vent. I'm your typical 11 year old kid in a normal neighborhood. I'm around 4,9 foot tall with rather fair skin, but now it's a bit darker thanks to the amount of outside moments at the summer.

Why do I have to go out during summer: My parents!.

Well, I was raised poorly . . .maybe abuse would be more proper to me as my body was forced to endure things a toddler shouldn't do yet. Which might cause you to cringe heavily. If that's not enough, they disappeared without a trace long time ago, leaving me with all the bills and taxes to this poor kid who skipped 3 years of education just to clean up their mess.

Appearance wise, I'm pretty much your standard person with black hair. The only difference would probably go to a streak of blue hair close to my forehead, the author will probably show you my face soon enough. ( ***Sigh*)**

I would normally wear a black sleeveless sweater and a baggy sport pants. But now I'm wearing the school attire which contains a white collar shirt with long sleeves reaching my arms, and was covered with a black sleeveless sweater and a matching black trouser equipped with armored boots.

I can't understand why I need to use the last one thought. But at least it gives me the cool vibes despite the weight being a bit out of hand ( **Yeah, right. A bit)**.

The opening ceremony ended minutes ago, and I was surprised to see that the principal . . . . was surprisingly tiny in terms of size and everyone seems to treat it normal . . I didn't pay attention that much, but she's probably a prototype for some latest new motion figure system or something. . .But I'll never know it for the mean time.

As if that's not surprising, the amount of student here is around 60 people . . .i guess, and Most,maybe all of them except me are girls!

Man, I did sign up for this school because of my family issues, they offer free scholarship, free dorms with 3 meals a day for free, and their slogan manages to catch my interest ( **Success beyond dimensions)**. But I didn't sign up to make a Harem. . Whatever that term was called.

And also . . .i . . .don't remember what grade I was before i went busy with clearing my debts. So I started here with that reason too.

Now to my current situation: I'm tracking my classroom listed with my letter, which listed room I ran through this long ass corridor that makes me felt like i ran around a soccer field for ten laps, But I slow down each time there's a turnover because of my awareness to a certain cliché about someone ram towards others from the other side and we might cause a ruckus.

"103 . . . 102 . . .101- Ow!"My leg stumbled on something and I fell to the ground face first rather hard. Ouch, what the hell was that?

The next second, all my anger vanished as I saw a girl with dark iris hair sleeping peacefully in the hallway. She wears the exact uniform I'm wearing except that she uses purple and a skirt . . . and why is she wearing a pair of weird looking bear slippers?

"Zzzzz" Sheet, what do I do? If I wake her up, she'll probably be angry at me- Ahh, screw it!

"Um-"I shook her from her back"- Hello? Would you please wake up?" She responded by snuggling before her head rise up slowly like a zombie reanimated from the dead.

"Hmm?" She slowly gets up. From the looks of it, she probably lacks sleep, maybe she's one of those perfectionist that stay up all night to get straight A's.

"*Yawn*good morning world~" Or not, she's a bit too lax for a perfectionist. She looked around and soon noticed me. "Huh? . . . Who are you?" She yawns again before she stands up.

"Errm, someone who probably wonders why you're sleeping in the hallway?" She looked at me confusingly, but changed into a warm smile seconds later.

"Oh . . . I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you "i felt my face heat up as I realized that her voice is . . . somehow welcoming with that slow and soft tone.

"O-oh, N-nice to meet you too. Plutia" I tossed all my questions to the window as I felt the urge to bang my head now that her voice was forever recorded in my brain, dammit brains and hormones!, we're here to pass this school with colors.

This Plutia girl has been silent for a while now, staring left and right as if she lost something. "hmm, is something wrong, Plutia?" she then stared at me with a confused look.

"Um . . .I'm supposed to find room 101 . . ."Oh, she's my new classmate?

"Well, we are already outside the room-"I pointed at the door in front of her with "101" sign pinned in the window."Heeee!" She shouts in surprise. I nearly slapped myself in the face, she's a real ditz.

"Well, I Guess I'll go in firs-"

 _*Bruk!*_

I quickly looked back to see her fall again. .Wait, is that why she's been lying her in the first place? "Oi, Plutia? Wake up!"I shook her body from the sides, but she's not budging a single inch. "Geez" I groaned as I decide to carefully lift her with the bridal style and went inside the classroom.

Which I regret soon because everyone at the room stared at me with different reaction as soon as I entered the class: four children looked at me plainly while the other two blue haired girl: One with a futuristic headset and another with a red college attire stared at me with redden face.

"S-sorry" I quickly dashed to a desk near the window and positioned Plutia's sleeping body in a chair and sat down at a desk behind her.

"W-well, it seems like we have two more students who come late-"She adjusted her glasses"-Now, would you mind to stand forward, today we're introducing ourselves" I hastily stand up and tapped Plutia once before I stand in front of the teacher.

The more I stare at my class mates, the more I feel like I entered the wrong class . . . is it because I'm in one class with toddlers?( **THEY'RE NO ORDINARY TODDLERS , THEY CAN REKT U IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!)**

"U-um, Hi. The names Vent, I-its nice to meet you" I sighed as the teacher behind me tapped my back and offers me a pen and an attendance book. I quickly signed the book and returned to my seat to wake Plutia up.

"Nice to meet you Vent, I'm Mina, your homeroom teacher" I nodded before I continued waking Plutia.

"Plutia, Wake up" a lazy yawn escape her mouth as she slowly stood and walk like a zombie. Man, she couldn't stand still in that state, she wobbles right and left just to keep herself up.

" . . . .Hi everyone, I'm Plutia, . .Um . . .I hope we can all be friends "Her slow paced speech seems to be capable to attract many people to La-La land . . And for a second I thought she would slept mid-sentence, and everyone else seems to think the same as they sighed in relieve.

"Okay, today we are going through the introduction period, I hope all of you will be good friends" and with that, Ms Mina left the class room" and you can only leave to the restroom, Understand"

"Yes, Ma'am" We shout in a sync as the door shut itself and everyone surround Plutia's table like insects attracted to a lightbulb in the night.

"Hey, it's really Putia!" Man, everyone here knows Plutia well."Ehehehe . .It's nice to meet you two again, Ram and Rom"I felt a mixture of happiness and sadness deep inside me.

Seeing that no one's going to talk to me, I decide to be the loner guy and moved my seat to the far edg-

"HIYAAA!"I was cut off by a strong hit on my stomach and I was thrown to the ground.

 _*Crack*_

That's definitely my spine.

"Ouch" I grabbed my stomach and went to the source of the force. "Yay, I did it~" I see with my eyes a young kid with a yellow student uniform standing in where I sat seconds ago with a happy laugher.

"Hmm?" She's rather . . . hyperactive. I can't help but felt a bit of jealousy, maybe I could have a happy cheerful life like this girl. She soon starts giggling one her own which creep me out.

"You look funny" Wha-

 _*Grab*_ -t?

 _*Pull*_

"FUUUU!"I yelled as the yellow heard girl pulled my bluish hair. She's now laughing harder as I struggled to keep my hair in check, which was responded by more force on her pull. "AH, Peashy! You're not supposed to do that?" a friend of her shouted from afar as she throws some pencils towards Peashy-

 _*Slice*_

All I can do is stare horrifically as bits of blue hair falling from my hair like dried leaves from the pencils sharpness. I felt like my world just ended and decide to ignore incoming approaches by sitting in the desk in a sleeping pose like what Plutia did.

"Hey, Play with Peashy more!" this Peashy girl poked me with a sharpened Pencil. I only hid my face in the desk, staying stil-

 _*Jab*_

Sure enough, I felt like something entered my sides and pouring out of my body was some red liquid we all know as blood. I suddenly felt dizzy and immediately lumped down to the ground

Alright, I figured out that I'll end like this eventually. Mom and Dad, I'll book you a place in hell soon( **?** ). . .

.

.

.

.

.

". . . . ." am I in heaven already? If so, it's rather dark here? Oh shi, maybe this is hell instead!

". . .w-"Hmm? I can hear voices coming from somewhere beside me. Is it the grim reaper?

" . .w-ke up" Ugh . .what? I can't hear your clearly.

" . . . .wake up!" That voice! Plutia!

"Hwaaa!"I felt someone hugged me from the sides, which caused me to wince by the stunning amount of pain I got. "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"Sure enough, I woke up in a bed with the sight of white walls, Peashy hugging me tightly by the sides and Plutia stares at me in relieve while hugging a plushy of – wait, Me?.

When did she craft that plushy? And why is my spine shaking in fear?

"what . . . happened?" I asked weakly as i can only hear the sobs in my sides, which belongs to Peashy who is now holding my sides tightly in a hug like manner while holding her tears. "Peashy is so sorry!" she shouts loudly near my ears.

"OWOWOW, P-peashy? C-calm down and tell me w-what happened actually?" I was taken aback as everyone from class 101 was here . . . .well, at least what I thought was everyone.

"You were stabbed trough the sides by a pencil-"a light brown haired girl around Peashys age says in a surprisingly mature tone for someone her age, and why is she wearing an oversized blue jacket with childish accessories? Anyways, she stands away from the chair and walked towards Peashy.

"So we have to bring you to the infirmary, dummy" another toddler stick her tongue out while her . .counterpart tries to heal me with a greenish light? Okay, this is creeping me out.

"-and Peashy, what did we told you about hurting people" Peashy lowered her head in guilt as tears continued to flow from her head. "I'm telling this to Neptune"

"No!Not NEPTUNA!" Peashy whined louder than ever as her friend mentioned. . . Nep. . . .Tuna? What kind of name is that? Whoever it is, things won't end well for peashy if he or she knows that she nearly murdered someone.

"Okay okay, I forgive you Peashy" I guess my experience from my part-time jobs caused me to develop way too much kindness for my own good.

Peashy fixed her mood quickly as the gloomy atmosphere around her vanish and was replaced by a bright and cheerful attitude. "Yay, I still get Nep puddings!" Oh, at least we're not going to be enemies.

Just then, a pink haired nurse appeared from the door with . . . .Oh god, is that a giant Syringe? "It's time for your medicine" . . . Shet, anything but those stingers!.

"Ah-"I quickly jumped from the bed"-I-I'm okay Ma'am, please let me go" The pink haired nurse gives me a confused look.

"Are you sure? You do have a impaled Kidney, one ripped stomach-" she said it with a rather cheerful tone. And we all pretty much sweat drop and I felt m stomach swirling in disgust.

"I-I'm fine Ma'am, I'll go back if I need to. Catch ya later" All of us fled from the medical room while leaving the confused nurse in the room.

.

.

.

.

.

After that incident, I went back to my seat

*Poof* Hey, who's blowing a paper stra-

*splat*

Someone shot me a spitball in my cheeks. "O-oi!" I yelled with a slight amount of piss as the two . . . .perfectly identical twins, one with light blue sweater and the other used pink, giggled and ran away rather fast.

Minutes later, the blue counterpart who healed me in the infimary approached me rather shyly, by the looks of her face, she's very nervous.

"Um . ." She seems to try her best to collect the courage to say something.

"is something the matter?"

"We're sorry" We? What happened to your other half?

"Well, I wouldn't mind the prank though . . .but okay" the toddler flinched. "eh . .do you like pranks too?"

"As long as it's not grieving others, than I do" She seems to be confused." What's the difference between them?"

"you can tell that by the reaction of the person" She nodded understandingly after I gave a brief explanation. "Okay . .I-I'll try not to grief others again"

"O . .kay"I sweat dropped. She immediately ran out of the door after she introduce herself. "I'm Rom . . .i'm the twin sister of Blanc with Ram "Once again I sweat drop, this time by the "Uniqueness" of their name.

"Wonder if they're named after computer parts?"( **dude, If they know this . you're going to end up like one of your successor*Cringe heavily*)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The bell rag, which signaled for lunch time. I decide to leave the whole group in the cafeteria while I go to a place called the rooftop. Yeah, roofs are better than cafeteria because the fresh natural air sooths your soul, and the view here was nice. A nice combination for a relaxing place.

"Ahh, Peace at las-"

"Vent!-" I stopped as I heard a signature speech pattern from behind. I looked back to see Plutia waving her hand, and the others entered the roof from the door. Well, there goes my time of peace. "Come and eat with us!"

"Oh yeah, sure" I hid my annoyance with a smile and decide to join them. "So, weren't you guys supposed to eat at the cafeteria?"

"U-um, t-that's-" The girl with a headphone popped out from Plutia's back, she seems to be scarred of me. . . . maybe because of what happened this morning since I saw her blushing along with Ms Mina"-b-because the c-c-cafeteria i-is way too c-c-crowded" Someone should give this girl some morale boost.

"Okay. . . .Um-"

"f- . .5pb" That's some. .interesting name you got there.

" . .Nice to meet you, 5pb" I offered her a handshake, and after we did. She immediately withdraw to Plutia's back almost instantly.

So I change my focus to the other classmates and see Peashy munching a whole pudding in a single bite. She soon saw me and greets me with the most cheerful smile a toddler her age could do.

"Hiya, Bento~!" B-Bento?

"Um, It's Vent. Peashy" How the hell does anyone mispronounce names like that? But remembering that she's a toddler, I guess I can tolerate her.

"But Bento is easier for Peashy to remember-" . . . Really? Man, that sucks when you have memory issues.

"Okay, you can go with Bento" Peashy once again quickly switched her mood into a cheerful one.

"Yay~, then you can call me P-ko" . . . seriously? P-ko? Where have I heard this?

 _ **(Um, Bok-)**_ Oh yeah, now I remembered. Thanks mysterious sound from the sky.( ***Facepalm*)**

"O-okay, P-ko" Peashy brightens up more and stuff rolls of sushi from her bumble bee lunch box into her mouth. Damn she eats fast.

"Hehehe~ P-ko and Venty are already best friends" Plutia acts all cheerful despite her way talking could make people fall asleep. "I wish we could be best friends too, Vent" I swear that if this keeps up, I'll end up in the hospital because of high blood pressure, I can't help myself but felt that her voice . .and her s-smiles are adorable.

"Yeah, I hope so" I chuckled and decide to open my own lunch box.

" , , ,"and the next thing I saw annoyed me like no tomorrow:

A booster pack from a certain card game was strapped inside my lunch box, and as I took it off the lid. It also sticks a message for me

 _Vent._

 _Take this booster pack and hopefully you got yourself that secret rare card you've been searching for_

 _Your Bro_

 _Kise_

 _(I swear it Kise, your going to get your ass kicked soon enough)_ I crumbled the message into a paper ball and throw it into the trash bin. I remember that this leech owe me 70 dollars for a pack years ago. I'll be sure he'll pay it with his demise!

Okay, that last part was a joke: I don't really want his demise. But at least give me back my 70 dollars!

"Vent . .what is that thing in your hand?" Plutia's suspicion pretty much pulled the others attention into the booster pack I was holding into.

"Um . . . this?"I hanged the booster pack in my hands and everyone stared at it with mixed feelings of curiosity and confusion.

"Yeah . . .it seems pretty interesting . . . .and who are those people?"Plutia pointed at a guy with a swirly red hair, brown haired child. And a man with a golden armour.

"They're from an anime . . .and this is just 5 random card I'll get" I replied as I ripped the pack without destroying the inside-

Wait, that hologram-!

I quickly spread out the five cards out of the pack. "Holy!" Holy shit . . . .T-this cant be the .IT'S THE DANK SECRET PACK!( **fuck you!)**

"I- I can't believe my luck" I keep staring at the five cards in bliss, I felt like all my worries and anger washed off and was replaced with joy.

"Um . . .Vent . . . what are these cards?"Plutia and the others kept on staring at them too.

.

.

.

.

Knowing that you readers might be bored how I explain it, I decided to skip to their conclusions.

" . . . .I see, this card game . . .is your hobby" Plutia concluded with her half-asleep brain, well she took about 5 minutes to conclude the whole explanation." . .it sounds fun . . .lets play together sometimes" . .Okay, whats this bad feeling I suddenly got.

"Um . . . It looks cool!"Peashy jumped happily as she took one of the cards from my hand. Which I sighed in relief cause one more card to the right and she'll pick the card that I was desperately looking for.

"I don't know about it . .But I guess it looks rather cool, right Rom?"

"Uhuh . . I think this will be fun. . .Lets invite Big sis Blanc too" The twins cheerfully discussed something.

" . . . .i-it sounds . .i-interesting"5PB replied from Plutia's back. Man, someone should really help her personality.

 _*Riiing*_

Crap, it must be the end of the lunch session-.

 _*Wuush*_

W-wha! When did everyone dash away? and . . . there wasn't even a dust or anything left on the floor. It's like they weren't here in the first place!How the hell is that even possible?

.

.

.

.

I rushed back to room 101, only to find out that everyone's not here. "Crap!"Was the thing out of my mouth as I dashed trough this long-ass corridor looking for my classmates.

"Damn, where are they-"I quickly stopped as i see everyone formed a line in the main hall, receiving a locker key and A WEAPON?!

Holy shet, they authorize weapons here? A futuristic ones in fact, ranging from crappy-looking sword to high-tech shiny rifles. As much as how I found it cool, it was also confusing at the same time, what kind of activity this school has to offer that requires the student to use FUTRISTIC WEAPONS!.

"Hey! Get in the damn line!"Someone, who might be a senior student, shouted from the front lines. Which made me flinch, man did I went deep in thought that long?

"S-sorry" I quickly ran to the far end of the line, with a red haired girl in front of me.

"You're a new student here, right?" She quickly turns back facing me.

"Y-yeah, the names Vent"

"I'm Falcom, an adventurer" Why is an adventurer attending this school? But either way, she must have her own reasons for this like me. So I decide to ignore it and we shake hands for a friendly gesture.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Falcom. I'm Vent" I hid my face with a smile and offer a handshake to her which she accept.

"So, you're that male student everyone's been talking about-"Oh man, i'm screwed if rumors about me spread. "Tell me if it's either a good one or a bad one" She chuckles lightly.

"Everyone's pretty much on the neutral side".

"Thanks, it's a relief to hear that" I shivered as I remembered the Last time I had a bad one, it didn't end well for both me and my classmates.

"I can see why" She chuckled as she moved forward, following the line as it shortens the distance to the counter.

"Anways, have you thought of your first weapon?"

"Err, not yet"I chuckled embarrass.

"You do know that we have our first battle simulation next week" What the heck? Battle simulation?

"What?"

.

.

.

.

.

So the principal has asked us to line up based on our class after everyone pick their choice of weapons. Me? I choose the gunblade.

Now back to the lineup: apparently my class has the least amount of students compared to the other two. I don't know if I should felt relieve or the opposite?

I looked up to see the same . . . small hologram of the girl with some cyber fairy like clothing's, and this time she appears to sit atop of a flying book . . .Well, Good game science.

"Now, since everyone has picked up their equipment: I will hand you all an assignment-" The next sentence make me question my choice of picking this school.

"Customize your weapon and master a battle style, in a month, we will return to Gamindustri!" The hall was filled with shouts of excitement from everyone except me, who only stares blankly in confusion

What kind of school did I end up in?

.

.

..

.

 **Alright, that's a rather good place to stop. And to be honest I have no idea where this is going!*Throws out a bunch of scribbled paper***

 **Anyways, leave a review (it will go to Vent instead of me . . .) to improve this Fanfic, he'll try his best to . .well, make this story enjoyable.**

 **The flame lord: Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys, It's-a-me ZA-flame-lord!

Yup, I'm terribly sorry for uploading this chapter extremely late!Life is getting complicated and I have problems with my internet as a addition.

Remember: I only own the story and the Main Oc, Vent. While other references here belongs to their respective owners. Now that I said the disclaimers. . .

STAND UP, MY FANFIC (?)

Notes:

 **(Author rants/ Bullsh*ts!)**

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

*Dank sound effects*

" _ **THOUGHTS"**_ .

.

.

.

"Customize your weapon and master your preferred battle style, in a week, we will return to Gamindustri!" While everyone inside the hall cheered enthusiastically at what the principal said as if they responded to a famous hero's overdramatic speech. I, on the other hand, reacted by standing still at the middle of the hall like an idiot trying to comprehend whatever nonsense did I just heard.

Gamindustri? Students wielding dangerous weapons with otherworldly technology? And with the approval of the principal? Someone better explain what the hell is going to happen, I felt like sooner or later, I would need to visit a damn psychiatrist for some mental therapy because this is as incomprehensible as the author's previous script for this chapter! ( **HEY!)**

But no matter how irrational or absurd this "Gamindustri" is. I can't help to notice a small portion of myself that's … interested in it?

Feeling this weird burning sensation in my chest, I recall all of my daily activities as a normal part-timer. In every single job I took, I realized that living in this world is pretty much dull. Maybe sickening is more appropriate than dull, I felt disgusted by how people had made money as their "Main objective"in life. I'm sick of these seemingly meaningless Political debates, economic crisis, Global warming, and many other bullcraps they had on their sleeves.,I want to fill my life with something epic and this must be a sign that fate has given me a chance to go out and do so.

I felt myself creeping up a small smile of excitement as I thought of the possibility this Gamindustri could offer. "Maybe . . .i could give this a try" But first, I need a place to stay because my old house would probably be surrounded with debt collectors. And I know exactly where that place is . . .

.

.

.

.

"Ugh . . . .my legs" I groaned as I feel like my legs was chained with a metal ball thanks to my metal layered boots and my luggage, a medium sized suitcase and a bag which contains my spare clothes and my personal stuff respectively, starting from cards to limited-edition play mats. "At least it's better than dealing with those leeches" if only the principal allowed us to bring our weapons outside the dorm and school area.

"Never mind, it wouldn't end well"I shivered by the image of one of the consequence of my previous statement projected in my mind and decide to continue my journey to said dorm. In case you wonder: One of them is the possibility of being sent to prison for illegal weapons and murder.

"Hmm . .is that-"I asked myself as I saw a rather large white building which remind me of a church. To make sure it's the spot, I checked the small piece of paper which marked the location of the dorm.

"K1/S3 . . .Welp, this is my new home" I said as I walked inside this Giant church-based dorm. Where I was greeted by a hallway that reminds me of a fancy dining hall with all the fancy white theme and well-decorated desks. Which I responded with a huge sigh to cool down my boiled hatred for royalty.

I was suddenly greeted by the sound of a robotic bleep beside me, which came from a square LED TV attached to a pole with wheels, which reminded me of a certain one eyed antagonist who kept failing on stealing a bottle of a burger recipe. The bleep caught me off guard and caused my luggage fell down with a loud thud.

After "we" cleaned the mess, The "Computer" screen shows me a visual hologram of a girl with bright yellow eyes and hair, she wears a classic white maid outfit with yellow and white color covering her noticeably large assets, I think that outfit could pop anytime now. Lastly, she wears white stockings that completely covers her …t-tights.( **Okay, Just imagine Dengekiko with braided hair and Financier's Maid outfit)** Fuck you raging hormones!

"State your business here?" I was taken aback as the robot manages to speak naturally without any sign of enchantment. Honestly, if they added emotions to her, this conversation will be awkward since i rarely had a conversation with girls, Especially a cheerful one.

"I'm Vent, and I'm here with my proof of purchase "I said as i let the machine below the hologram scanned my identity card with the classic identification beam, along with the said proof of purchase: a golden medal I obtained from the principal along with my uniform.

"Identification complete. Mr Vent, You'll be staying at room 617-" really? This place has more than 600 rooms? I wonder if the principal expected a huge amount of students to enroll the school when he/she thought of building this dorm.

"U-um, please drop the Formal-"

"-you can go to your room using the lift on the right" Geez, Looks like I have to deal with it.

"Thanks" I bowed quickly and hopped into the lift along with my luggage.

.

.

.

.

"616 . . .617!"I stopped at a white door with a golden "617"sign hanged in it. I proceed to push down the doorknob-

 _*rattle*_

What the hell? It's locked? Is there someone else here? I knocked the door once to make sure that a certain cliché won't befall onto me. "Anyone inside?" I sighed as I waited for a reply from the other side.

". . . . ."Okay, I guess I would be sleeping outside-

 _*Kriek*_

I felt myself leap in surprise as the door opened by itself, and a familiar face pops-out of the room which surprised me even more.

"P-Plutia?" She yawned weakly before she begins to speak up" . . .Hmm? Vent? . . .what are you doing here?" She ask as she walks out of the room with a dress of bright colors, mainly bluish purple and white, decorated with pink frills and a belt with a logo that looks like "A", and the exact bear slippers from school.

"The staff said that this is my room?" Plutia looked around her surroundings confusingly as she hummed softly, until she let a surprised yelp.

"Vent . . .are youuuuu-"Damn, whats with that long-ass pause?

"-lost?" What the heck?

"S-seriously" I could only gave her the tired poker face with my remaining stamina. "U-huh … your tired face says it all" I smacked my face with my palm softly at her reply. "Huh? . . .is it wrong?" she asked ,clueless.

"N-no-no, m-maybe I am lost. I-I'll go ask the receptioni-"

 _*Ding-dong*_ Dammit, why would someone use the god-awful airport chime sound!

" _Attention for Student ID:********624, Vent. You will be sharing a double-size room with Student rep of class 101,Plutia"_ I had a mixed look of depression and disbelief in my face when they announced it in public."P-plutia? Y-you're the-"

"Ehehehe" A tired sigh once again escaped my mouth. "N-never mind, I won't ask"I will be willingly to give someone my entire card collection if he or she could tell me in details how in the name of bull crap does Plutia end up as the student representation? She doesn't even look like one of those top-graded diligent honor students nor act like one.

"Ask what?…just come in already . . . you could catch a cold if you stand there "I think I'll find the awnser soon enough, so ill shook that bizzare question from my head inside the room with my luggage.

.

.

.

.

My first night with Plu-, in my dorm can't be expressed as good or bad . . .Here's why:

-Plutia basically owns the room since 80% of the room was filled with her personal belongings. But I don't mind since I'm used with tight space.

\- We have to share a medium-size bed, I need to get at least a futon or a carpet to sleep at later or people might get the wrong ideas.

-Plutia lacks common sense as she tends to do things like: accidentally saw me only with a towel but she respond with a soft "Oh", and she somehow manage to swap position with my hugging pillow last night.

. . .Okay, thats probably more of a negative statement.

And the last one cut off my sleep, and now I'm half drowsy in class, struggling to even keep my eyes open and focus.

"It's bento!""

"Huh? Oh its Pea-". "PEA-PUNCH" Oh crap

 _*Crash*_

"AHOK!"I was knocked out off my chair by the deadliest punch I've ever faced in my life. I looked around to locate where the attack come from to see Peashy giggle beside me.

"Hehe~" I see IF shook her head tiredly as her yellow haired friend giggles at my current condition.

"Is this what she does every day, IF?"

"Literally to everyone she thinks funny" I let out a light chuckle. "I see" Ill traeat that as a friendly gesture for now..

Soon, everyone who just arrived starts to gather around me and Plutia, talking about random stuffs involving "Earths" weird cultures . . . especially creepy pasta's. I had a hunch that they'll make some "Paranormal" clubs based on these facts someday. And I'm not planning to get involved into that shit.

But some weird vibe told me that this conversation starts to turn out awkward as everyone starts to have a serious face on, especially when they make eye contact with me and Plutia.

'Hey, . .Um, Vent"5-Pb, who for once took me by surprise as she talked so . . . . Confident than usual. "Y-yeah" Dammit, why am I the one to stutter now? It's like someone swapped our confidence to speak.

"D-did you . .do that?" She looked away, with her beet red cheeks flaring up.

"Er . . .what?"

"Don't pretend to be dumb. Me and Rom heard funny sounds last night" I immediately looked at Plutia."Plutia, did you do something weird to me last night?" Oh those horrific faces from everyone when I asked Plutia . . . .It scarred the living hell out of me. As far as I know, Plutia acts like a young child: She's an innocent girl whose always honest to everyone . . .at least that's my opinion about her so far since we've just known each other for a day long.

"Nuh-uh . . .i didn't do anything strange" I sighed in relieve."- other than cuddling with you in the same bed" the relieve atmosphere disappeared instantly and everyone glares sharply towards me. If they can shoot laser beams from their eyes, I've probably had more holes in my body than a sponge.

"D-don't look at me like that, i-I don't know how she even do that?"

"Riight" All I could do is let out a defeated sigh as everyone give me the looks of disbelief before they proceed to the next subject of the conversation.

"Anyway, have you guys heard that the assignment deadline was changed to the day after tomorrow" That instance, the class roared with cheers of excitement. "Oh yeah, I heard that Nepgear manages to hasten the maintenance!"Hmm, Nepgear?

'Yay, we're going there sooner!" Damn,Even my dank headphone is not enough to cover my ears. I think I need to go to a hospital for ear treatment soon.

The classroom door was kicked out of the window, where a group of students with unique hair appeared. And apart from the usual uniform with unique colors: they also had some kind of badge pinned in their clothes. "HEY, KEEP THE VOICE DOWN DAMMIT" says the . . . shortest among the group: a brown haired guy( **Dude, really?)** Wearing a pastel-white version of our uniform along with a dark brown skirt with many squares.

Shescolded all of us with some swearing . . . .i swear she's not giving a good example to the juniors and i feel like I could relate her to Hideyoshi.( **Ah, screw it. Your hopeless in that division!)** But he's a trap, Author!( **Dude, THAT PERSON'S A GIRL! get your eyes and brains examined after this chapters done)**

"We're sorry" 5-Pb represent us all in apologizing. Just then, I heard some whispers from behind door.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who was assigned with Lady Plutia?"

"He looks stupid and creepY"

"Yeah, Whats with his hair?" The last comment almost enlighten the flames of war. "I really want this stupid day to end" Just then I heard the class went quiet as everyone stared at me bewildered like they saw some weird kind of alien.

I put down my headphone, "What?"Gasps can be heard as I stare back as a respond for someone who smack my shoulde, onlyr to see someone with Lilac hair with a single d-pad hairpins . . . .is this a trend in "Gamindustri"? Anyways: She wore the purple student uniform similar to Plutia, except that it's modified to look like a sailor uniform and her skirt is slightly longer .And lastly is that she uses purple boots with an "N" symbol imprinted.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked with slight annoyed tone as her stare disturbs me. "Um, sorry to bother. But whats that thing in your head? "That instance, I felt myself confused as hell."Um . . . seriously?". She nodded. Why did I felt a sense of Déjà vu despite the fact that this is my first time meeting this girl?

"You know that . .. 5-Pb has the same thing?"

"Oh yeah, a headset. I forgot about that, I'm so sorry" I look at 5-Pb with pitiful eyes a second before returning my gaze to this newcomer, at least she's apologetic for some reasons _._ "But, why is there a cable attached to it?"I twitched my left eyebrow in confusion.

"Erm . . Because it's a headset obviously"

"Ehh? This is a normal headset?I thought headsets only use wireless connections?" Wait, is this her first time seeing a non-wireless headset? Or is Gamindustri focused on their future too much that they forget what the prehistoric form ( **?** ) of a headset looks like?

"You . .Haven't seen a "normal" headset?" her clueless stare changed into a surprised one.

"What the goodness? So you're saying that "This" is a normal headset?" . . . . . Author, get me the revolver near the closet, I'm done with this!( **No way, you'll go full-genocide!)**

"Y-yeaaaah" and that instance, she snatched my headphone from my head. "H-hey-"I paused my sentence as I saw her eyes emitting purple sparkles of interest. Don't tell me people in Gamindustri shoots eye-beams everyday ( **No, you dummy!)**

"Cool . . .the cables used high quality copper to send signal easily to this bass-"Oh man, she went full electronic Otaku-mode as she speak some electronic gibberish i couldn't comprehend.

 _*Riiing!*_

Everyone starts to panic as the bell signaling the first lesson was heard, except this purple haired girl who's way too focused on my headset.

"Um-"Just then, I heard a shout from the class entrance.

"Nep Jr, hurry up. Histy will be pisty if we're late!"a shorter version of the girl pulled her away. "Eh-"She yelped as she was pulled by surprise, she also lost her grip to the headset, I could only stare at the headset as it fell onto the floor. Leaving a small scratch on the left side.

"W-WAIT A MOMENT NEPTUNE, I'M NOT DONE WITH THAT-" those are the last sentence I heard from her before I focused on my scratched headset.

"Shoot, and this one was my favorite "I muttered as I put it inside my bag.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The final class ended, and I was relieved that I didn't end up in the infirmary like yesterday. Well, I can't think of something bad happening since the subject is about basic alphabets . . .except the fact that four toddlers built weapons made of their stationary and aimed it at me out of boredom.

"Vent-"Plutia, who was walking beside me outside the school, yawned before she continued. Breaking my thoughts"-Lets hurry up, I'm sleepy"

"Do you ever take a break from your naps?" I was given a cheerful giggle as a reply."Ehehehe, but naps are very good for your health"

" _ **I'm going to wonder about your case?"**_

"But, sleeping too often is not healthy, Plutia" Rom catches to our position, followed by her twin, Ram, and 5-Pb."Oh, Hi guys!"Me and Plutia slowed down until they catch to our position and pace.

"Hiya, Dummy!" I let out an awkward chuckle at Rams greeting as she said it with a cheerful smile despite using a rude greeting. _ **"Oh yeah ,I'm still a stranger to them"**_ I went deep into my thought **.** "Um, Vent-"5-Pb spoke up, which breaks me out from my thoughts.

"Hmm, yeah 5?"

"Can I . . . burrow your headset?I-I'm i-interested to see it too"I raised an eyebrow at her, and went to a thinking pose remembering what happened earlier today". . . . Yeah, sure "I decide to let that incident slide and detached the jack from the phone before giving the set to 5-Pb."Thanks,a-and you can me L-lyrica" The hell? Wheres the similarity between the two names?

"Okay, Lyrica" She flushed beet red before she sliding her attention to my headset sharply. Which reminds me of the girl from this morning.

"I can't wait for tomorrows special assignment! We're gonna beat those bad monsters to scrubs!"oh, so Gamindustri's an RPG like world full of monsters? now I'm really pumped.

"Special class?" Plutia gives off a clueless stare. "Ah Plutia, did you sleep out during the announcement?"5-pb asked while still inspecting the blue headset.

"Ehehehe, I kinda forget" Lyrica could only sighed tiredly at Plutia's response. "And she's our class rep?"I added. Lyrica and the twins could only reply with a tired sigh to my reactions.

"But she's reliable when she's' needed" well, that sounds assuring Ram-!

"Huh?" I was surprised to see the flames of confidence burning in Ram's eyes when she said it. "I see" I have to admit I have doubts about that statement, but being someone who took interest in fluctuations and things that aren't normal made me decide to see how they Plutia make them thought about it.

"Interesting-"

 _*Intense space jam ringtone*_

Everyone eyes went to me, my phone to be more specific as it rings a digital piano version of the song "Light of hope" from Unknown Number. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up" I said as I immediately hid myself in a corner and place a black smartphone close to my ear.

"Hello?"

" _Ahh!Vent! Hows school, son?_ "This voice!

"Kise . . .you know you can't be my father"

" _Even so, I still have the right to ask that, right?"_

"I'm fine, so whats up?"

" _You're stingy! And here I am with 100% intention of a caring fath-"_

"geez, just get in the case already" I nearly screamed at annoyance. "You know that I don't have all day".

" _Okay, okay. The store's starting to be way handful for me alone, so I'm wondering if you would give me a hand"_ and here I thought I could rest up for tomorrow. "But of course. As exchange, do me a favor later"

" _Hmm? What kind of-"_

"I'll tell you later" I closed the call and kept my phone in my bag. Then I proceed to approach my friends plus a few more people from this morning, who are waiting for me. "Didn't I told you that I'll catch up?

"Well, Miss Nepgear here said she wanted to inspect your headphone" So that purple/violet haired girl who is now dismantling my headset was Nepgear. . .wait a minute, it's the girl from this morning-

"I could increase this headsets performance by changing the cables or the casing's material-"Oh hell no, your not doing anything to my headset. I like my headset the way it is now!

"Um, what the heck!" I yelled and caught the attention of everyone, only to feel hopeless and desperate the moment I saw my headsets casing has been removed entirely and dismantled cleanly. Nepgear stares at me, then to my headset forth and back and soon broke into a panic state. "The goodness, I-I'm so sorry about your headset"

" _ **Did she seriously didn't realize what she's doing? Is she possessed by some mecha-otaku ghost from nowhere?**_ "I thought as I see her fixing the headset into it's original form in a surprising rate, but I tapped her shoulders mid-way of her work.

"Eh?" she looked to my face, which was now crimson as our face was a few centimeters close to physical contact.

"You can keep it for now, I have matters to do now"I said with a slight annoyed tone as I dashed away from the others.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks, big bro"A young child thanked me for giving him a booster pack.

"Yeah" I waved good bye to our last customer before I lumped into the ground from tiredness, Man Kise wasn't kidding when he said he needed a hand-

"Thanks a bunch, Vent" Some guy in his 18's patted me in the head. "Hey!"I yelled annoyingly at this blue hair's action. "sorry" Yeah, this guy is Kiseki, Or Kise for short. No one knows his last name, not even me.

"I'm no longer a kid you know"

"Who cares, Venny!" Dammit Kise, can't you see I'm in a bad mood!

Whatever. Kise is who I call the over-enthusiast guy: He likes to give people nicknames because he claimed to have a memory disorder. on the outside, he is just some tall guy( **185 Cm)** with spikey blue hair with a slight yellow hair near his left eyes. In work, he wears a white collar enclosed with a red apron with "KK"logo in it, which represent the card shop "Kokoro X Kiseki", a name which I found weird for a shop not in japan, but I didn't mind it.

He closed the door of the shop entrance as the last customer lefts the store. "So Vent, about your favor" He turns around to stare at me with those serious face, something that Kise rarely does except during business meetings.

"I . . .kinda need your help for some swordsmanship?" Kise raised an eyebrow. "Heh? You joined a club? Nice idea for getting yourself a date!"He patted on my shoulder, at least I don't need to hide that I needed it for survival.

"I'm not there for a date, Kise."I looked at Kise boredly.

"Yeah yeah, Love is a stupid obstacle in life and you will not be bothered by it" He said it lazily while picking up a wooden sword and a real rapier from a box. Its like what he said: Love is something dumb because all it gives you is pain as your lover will move on from you, even though I haven't experience it once. I learned it from Kise's experience of being dumped by girls multiple times. But despite that fact, Kise managed to fix this up, but made me into a very sensitive, and picky, man.

"Now . . Kendo club or fencing?" Kise set the two weapons in the table while he sips a cup of coffee from the desk.

"Gun blading if that thing ever exist in real life?" Kise spat out his coffee , 1 cm close to the destruction of our new pc, as fast as he drank it up and burst into a laughter."Buahahah!I know your into something unique. .but . .*cough* this-"

 _*Smack*_

I hit him with a real steel sword. "Ow! okay okay, I could help you out."Kise scratched his head from the hit and went to his working pc. He starts to open folders of documents until he reached a file with a sheep like icon, which he clicked rapidly and the screen popped out a login screen with the picture of teens in black uniforms.

"You're not serious, right?"I asked worriedly as taps and clicks can be heard from his side.

"Nope" Is his reply as he log in with his character, a black haired guy with black jacket uniform and pants. He wields a gunblade that's based on a musket. This guy, which is going to be my "Teacher", was nicknamed "Kiseki".

"Isn't there any other method"

'Dude, remember the last time you learned normally with me? Your brain fired and triggered the shopping malls fire alarm!"

"Oh . . .yeah" I shivered as I look back to the awful day, which nearly cost me 10 months of my salary if Kise hadn't registered me to an assurance. So from that day on Kise need to do things practically in order to teach me stuff. "HEY,That's just you being dumb at teaching kids"

"-And done" Kise ignored my rambling and placed me in the chair like a mannequin. The LCD computer screen shows Kise's character standing atop a ruined city's skyscraper. While eventually, some weird alien monstrosity appeared in packs, growling ever so disgustingly high like a bitch in heat.

"Now, go kick some ass. I need one more thing to do "as He left the room, the sound of mashing buttons could be heard from my spot.

.

.

..

.

I heard the door open up from my position.

"How did it go?"I scoot over and let him see the screen, which displayed my score board. A cocky grin crept to his face. "Hehe, as expected from you" He immediately went to the menu screen and my jaws drop as I see what he does next.

He opened the attendance menu and a pop out screen appeared with a red bikini avatar item in the center.

"Seriously? "I said as I realized that he used me as a stepping stone for his characters avatar. "Yup" He nodded with no sign of guilt. if not for my patience, I've probably sent him flying with my fist.

"Can we move on?"

"Ah yeah, take this" He thrown me a replica of a gun blade his character used. "And, here YOU GO!"He pushed a button to open a hidden dust chute. I slide down with a certain question in mind.

"WHEN THE HEEEELLLLLLL!"I fall down through the chute and landed on the ground really hard.

"Ow"I groaned.

"Oi, you still alive there" Kise shouted from the other side.

"OF COURSE I AM, DAMMIT!"I heard chuckles from him. "Geez, I'm just messing with you man . . .but anyways. You might know the next step after you see everything behind you".

"Find a better time to mess me up, dumbass!"He replies with a heartful laugher. Sheesh, I'll just follow his words to look back and started to wonder if he planned for this day.

I'm currently inside a room with a large red meat hooked into the celling, a wooden door in the other side, and the floor was covered with a carpet except the part where the floor atop of the meat.

"Dude, have you planned this out?" seriously, I felt like as if Kise has rigged my destiny since he's not one to go exercise..

"Well, the fundamental of combat is always preparation, right?"

"That's . . . one of your Gaming quotes right?" an agreeing chuckle echoes trough the room, which I responded with a tired sigh. "I knew you weren't one to care a single damn of philosophy" As far as I know about him, he's one guy who don't gives a shit of anything except his own interest.

Which is one reason why I'm actually the only person working for him.

Back to my training, I do a few practice swings before facing my blade to the meat as if the meat was the enemy I'm my lack of interest for the game I just played, there's one habit I will use often from now on: starting poses!

"Alright, lets roll out!"

 _*Insert Green grass gradation*_

I heard music filling the room . . .wait, the walls are actually speakerphones? Holy shit. And isn't this song from my phone?. "Hey, how did you crack my phone password?"

"Dude, I always know you suck at creating password and you left one fingerprint marks on your screen".

"Whatever!"I yelled as I started my practice by slashing the poor meat.

.

.

.

.

"Phew, I'm beat"I walked towards my dorm, feeling tired after at least an hour of training. And man that training was way too realistic as the meat poured blood like a living one, I nearly throw out my entire stomach content even though I haven't eat anything before the training.

Not to mention the distance between the store and the dorm is at least 15 miles away and the only bus station here was closed due to a recent accident from a bomb incident. I'm starting to wonder if living in this world is still worth it?

"shesh, what am I thinking? I better focus for tomorrow, and my Gunblade design wasn't determined yet" I looked back to remember a note from the clerk from the assembly hall, stating that a "Bug" infected my ID and they're forced to give me the weapons design the day of the assignment.

I stared at the replica of the gun blade that Kise asked me to bring. _ **"Oi Vent, just keep that sword, who knows when it would be handy"**_ I let out a low-insane chuckle. "That punk, he can just say that he want to ditch it since he had a second one in his sleeves"I say as I turned on the doorknob.

 _*Kriet*_

Why do I have a bad feeling about thi-

"Ah . .Welcome back, Venty" said Plutia calmly despite the fact that a guy is now staring at her dressed in her undergarments, with not even a sign of shame or embarrassed. .oh wait, those two are the same thing.

"P-plutia, i-I'm so sorry!" I faced the other way around as my face heat up.

"Huh . .what did you done wrong?" She asked with a clueless face. I really want to meet her parents and asked how she was raised in her childhood.

"JUST GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND TAKE A NAP!"

.

.

.

.

 **Welp, that's all for this chapter. Now, Im terribly sorry for the long update: College is being a douchebag along with the Wi-fi. An asshole just destroyed my previous version of this chapter,and other tons of shit in life.**

 **But anyways, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and i'll see you son of a guns, Next time!**

 **The flame lord: Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya readers!, it's time for the return of . . .. ZA-flame-lord!**

 **Yup, I'm back readers. After conquering the most annoying problem in an author's life known as AUTHORS BLOCK (For the moment) and life(Also for the moment). I think it's time for me to stand up once again and update this fic.**

 **And I think I'll be more focused to this fic for the moment to celebrate the moment i purchase Blanc+Neptune vs zombie in my PC!** (Damn, I must say that this game was good for a spin off in total since Nep U is waaay too short in their main story, hyper devotion is actually good, but not like the U series IMO cause im not fond with strategy games despite loving TCG's like Magic the gathering)

 **Anyways: I only own the story and the Main Oc, Vent. While other references like the Main character** (Neptune) **and the idea's belongs to their respective owners**.

 **Now** **STAND UP, MY FANFIC (?)**

Notes:

 **(Author rants/ Bullsh*ts!)**

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

*Dank sound effects*

" _ **THOUGHTS"**_ .

.

.

.

.

.

My excitement is bursting out as the moments I visit this "Gamindustri" has come. But no matter how pumped up I am, it was nothing compared to the other scholars here: They're sharpening their weapons with rocks that have awesome futuristic blue lines that glows surprisingly bright even in front of the sunray so seriously like their life depends on it.

It's like they're preparing for war instead of a trip-. Wait, now that I think about it? Why would we bother go there fully armed and loaded in the first place? I know that Gamindustri is an RPG based world, so I was expecting monsters attacks and loaded our weapons. But some odd feeling made me nervous about this trip when I saw that everyone was packing shitload of tools.

I was also told that everyone will enter Gamindustri in a group based on their class. So some of my "Friends" decides to train their stuffs . . . .wait, maybe acquaintance would be more appropriate for now since i barely talk to them despite being in the same class. I'm not someone with social disorders, but it's just that . . .i'm actually nervous that I'm befriending someone from a different dimension, what if they're called me weird? What if they . . . . .Ugh, get a grip Vent, your through with that!

s-sorry . . i- I went haywire for a moment there.

"Hiyaa!"Peashy performed a barrage of punches so fast that it could be in par with a world-class boxer, despite how deformed her punches are, it's still fast for some child to punch like that.

Also, I've checked my wristwatch out of curiosity and noticed that she's been doing it for five minutes straight without a break or even a drink. What kind of life have you been through, Pheashy? Are you on steroids?

IF, Plutia, Rom and Ram are performing some kind of practical session by shouting some skills, possibly to invoke strongest spells since we are heading towards a world with an RPG like setting.

Wait, wasn't Plutia supposed to keep an eye on the kids. She even volunteered to do-

"Zzzzz . . ..feed me" I face palmed as I saw Plutia taking a nap. This girl might be the epitome of sleep seeing her daily."P-plutia-" I wanted to wake her up and ask her to do her work, but . . . . .

"Zzzz" sheesh, sleeping beauty's enjoying her nap too much. Her face was very peaceful and relaxed, I can't help but keep staring at her cute face- wait, THE HELL AM I SAYING!.

"Tch"I only grit my teeth out of embarrassment and replace her for the moment. Normally, I would scold someone for working improperly, it's a habit I got for working in a daily basis. But . . . . I can't bring myself to scold her, and w-why did I just compliment her. what is happening to me? ( **Dude, just chill and enjoy the happiest moments of your life)**

"Ice coffin!" I witnessed the twins tapped their staff while chanting up the skill's name. I moved to an empty side of the hallway, and picked up the gun blade from Kise from my back to do some practice swings i learned from Kise yesterday.

In the midst of my training, sharp sensation suddenly surged from my right.

"[Mega slash]" I responded by turning back while I proceed to slam my sword downwards.

"[Cross combo]"

 _*Clang*_

And the next thing I knew is my gun blade clashed with a purple sleek blade from a katana wielded by a purple haired girl. We were knock backed and took a step back as I waited for her respo . . . . .-nse.

"nenenennenep" this purple haired girl vibrated from our clash like a vibrate-mode phone. I couldn't even hear her words properly with that vibrating speed(?). I approached her and help her regain balance by holding her down with my arms.

She immediately entered a panic state and swings her slender katana towards me aimlessly, missing an inch from me as it grazed my uniform and entered her battle stance.

"What the heck was that attack for?" I angrily asked.

"D-don't touch me, you perverted buster!"

"Hey, I was helping you to calm down"

"Say that to my Katana, you thief" T-thief?

Before I could reply, I gasped as my sense tingles in response to a immense danger in front of me- S-shet, this girl is about to stab me in the guts!

 _*Clang*_

I blocked her stab with the dull part of the gunblade and performed an overhead slash to counter her stab. "Hey! was that your most powerful move?! It felt like one . . .But, you could at least hit me with something like an explosive sword attack!"This girls .. . . . .

"You're the one who attacked me first, so that was obviously for self-defense, not the offense" We kept on bickering on my counter-attack. Geez, she's very persistent about my skill set, I'm starting to lose the mood as the conversation went on. Maybe I'll just let her win and go back to my class-

"Wait a nepping moment: You're the guy who's been hanging out with Plutia lately" Well, that escalated quickly.I was expecting a whole hour of bickering.

About her comment though: I'm pretty sure it was the opposite though since Plutia's the one who always nags around about sleeping in the same bed. Which I have to do at the end of the day no matter how I begged or argued since Plutia is as persistent as this girl in front of me.

"What have you done to Plutia, you generic main protagonist" Okay, Who the hell spread this nasty lie? I'll mince this person down this instance!

Wait, did she called me generic? . .. . .okay, i did look like one, you know. Blonde hair, standard lean body,

"Look, I didn't do anything to her-".

"Vent, hurry up. Miss Mina was looking for you" I was about to deny this girls statement when Plutia suddenly pulled me in her grasp like a couple who's about to enjoy a ride in a theme park. Her action surprised both of us . .wait, make it three since I just saw Nepgear peeking from afar . . ..

Whats with that . . Surprised expression ( **Nepgya face)**? it's creepy as hell!

"W-wait,Plutia. I-I can walk by myself" damn, she pulled me without even the slightest sign of tiredness in her face. I began doubting that her hobby was sleeping, maybe she does some warm-ups before sleeping?( **Pfft!).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"-So, has everyone pack up?"

"Yeah" We responded, raising our fist up in the air with a loud cheer. "Good, then allow me to briefly explain what you're going to do there-" Not this shit!

Not wanting to get bored, i quickly extract the important facts from her and doze off to the environment.

The plan for this trip is that we visit the heart of "Planeptune", the "Basilicom". In order to guard the large energy crystal known as the sharecite from a horde of monsters. Somehow, Hearing it sounds like we're going into a warzone.

While I spaced out as Ms Mina starts to give the unnecessary details, like the agriculture, economic system. . . . . yeah, she explains the whoooole entire thing like: Planeptunian citizens specialized in breaking the fourth wall( **?),** They worship a blue hedgehog in a red boots as their god( **. . . . . .wat?)** and focuses on creating their pride and joy retro style games. seriously, why should I focus on this part of the subject?

A-anyways, I noticed that some of the other class had been gazing at us worriedly. "Huh, what's with them?" I felt a tug in my right.

" Ssst, Vent focus on the lecture . . .Mina would scold us otherwise" Plutia tugged my sleeves, which caught my attention-. Wait? did she really just told me to do something other than sleeping? The world must be ending soon.

"But-,w-wait, w-wha-" The twins, Rom and Ram, assisted Plutia by shushing me down. Not wanting to involve the whole class, I'll just lay down for this case and continued listening the boring as hell lecture with the scene bothering me along the way," . . . .still, that was surprising coming from her?" I commented on Plutias last sentence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So our group stands in front of a large device that seems to be some kind of portal from the steampunk era as it has rusted metals, steam out of it. At the center of this device was a swirling purple vortex with a unique "N" symbol imprinted in the center of it.

"Is this thing from the past?" Although I haven't known all of the students in this academy, except that there is currently no one in the entire academy uses a steam-punk era equipment with this outlandish technology around, I can pretty much say it except if there's anyone here with much interest in history lessons.

"No, miss Nepgear made it recently with scrap metals from the place called the junkyard" So that mecha-otaku knows more than just your average future science fiction technology? I'm really speechless at this point.

"You should expect more from Ms Nepgear . . . she has made more cool stuff" After what Rom just said, I can say that this is no mere hobby or obsession? In fact, It wouldn't be that much of an exaggeration if it's called an addiction.

A cough from Miss Mina interrupted our conversation.

" . . .s-sorry"

"Well then, your free to go" everyone except me ran towards the portal and disappeared into the vortex.

"well, here goes nothing" I ran passed the vortex lastly, know what they say: Ladies first.

I soon find myself inside some kind of space-time tunnel. I feel myself overflowing with excitement inside this vast amount of space rivalling a shopping mall. "I can't believe I'm doing this, i-I'm . .really crossing dimensions "It's still a shocker to me that I'm starting my own voyage across dimensions. I mean, it's not your everyday luck to get a chance to pass dimensions-".

My excitement turned into curiosity as I heard a faint discussion from my left.

"Huh?"I looked towards that direction to see something surprising.

A small vortex was left half-open, it's shows two figures talking to each other. I decided to take a look at it, only to see the strangest moments of my life . . .at least for the moment.

" _Why does it have to be me? You know that there are other individuals beside me?"_. .That voice? That . .Blue and (slight) yellow hair? T-that's Kiseki? What is he doing here? and who's that white figure in front of him?

" _Because you're the only being to pass through here"_ Huh? The only one here? B-but . . .I'm here with the others . . .- wait, where are Plutia and the others?

"G-guys?"I looked around in panic, but there are no signs of them anywhere.

" _. .tell me . .your name"_ i returned my focus to the the old man,who turned into a ball of light and starts to float away.

" _I'm . .Kiseki-"_ Wait? did he just accepted the old mans request?-

 _*Ctaaar*_

I was distracted as the space suddenly shakes rapidly. "Huh? Now what?" purple lightning starts to flash around the space. "D-damn it!"On instinct, I know that getting hit by this might cost my life, so dodging these thunderbolts was the first thing I do, but the lightning shower started to rain down heavier and eventually I got hit by one of them.

"AHHHHH!" I felt the burning sensation of the lightning striking my body, the electricity flows around me, further increasing the amount of pain.

"N . .no . .i . .. . must . . . . .move . .. on . . .u. . .urrrgh"I let my consciousness being swallowed by the darkness as my strength disappeared and my consciousness was unable to keep on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAA!"I woke up immediately as I regain my body itches as the static pain from the lightning hasn't subsided completely.

" . . . . .where is everyone?" I tried moving my body, but my body wouldn't even budge as if a huge boulder was holding me down." Ceh, I probably need some time to recover-"

 _*Bleep*_ huh? I felt some sparks just jolted into my head, this sensation it's as if an amnesiac recovered my memories.

" _Vent . *screech*. .can you hear me?*static"_ Ms Mina? Is this telepathy? Wait? They could still use their magic from earth?

" . . . . Yeah" I heard a sigh of relieve from the other side .while mentally note to myself to not piss any of them off, now that I'm aware that their special moves can be casted in earth.

" _Thank goodness your still alive. I thought we lost you after that mysterious distortion"_ My sense tingles as I heard distortion, it's natural to fear the unknown. so I'll say this is a relieved expression. But Shit son, I must be kinda lucky to survive that or probably the author added some plot armor on me( **God dammit, you don't have my permission to use a plot armor)**

" _is there anything wrong?"_

"y-yeah . .i . .can't move for some time"I wanted to tell them about the weird image I obtain inside the rift, but some gut feeling told me that they won't believe what I said.

" _I see,-"_ the telepathic conversation was cut out by a large static. i flinched as the communication was cut, it now felt like my head was splitting in two. "D-dammit" I could only squeeze my eyes shut until the pain subsided, and my body can somehow move again after the static disappeared.

"Well that escalated quickly-"I was expecting the pain to be an hour longer." -now for that Bassilicom?"I looked around to see a huge purple skyscraper to my right.

"That must be Planeptune's Basilicom, everyone must be there-"I psyched myself to leave the area-

 _*Pow*_

"Owff"I yelled as a force knock me to the front. I looked back to see a strange blue gel . . . .bubble gum thing with a face that resembled a dog.

"Do-goo~" It barked. "A "Dogoo" huh? Alright buddy, get ready to be screwed" I readied my gunblade from my back and pumped on my battle stance.

"Wait a minute? is this my gunblade?"I noticed that instead of a musket handle gunblade, what was in my hand was a strange bluish-theme gunblade with a green transparent glass to cover one side of the normal sword handle with a gun trigger inside. The blade has a square slot sticking out,it reminds me of those card scanners in the arcade-

 _*Bonk*_

This little-. How dare he take the first strike( **Dude, your pissed by that? Geez, so child-)** RAAAAGH, I'LLL MINCE THIS LITTLE FODDER MONSTER INTO SHREDS!

"Your toast you stupid fodder monster"

 _*Slash, slash,slash,stab,bang!*_

"Nuraaaah!"The blob-dog thingy disintegrate into data as I hack and slash the small jelly monster, stabbing it and blast the miserable monster to smithereens from the inside as I pulled the trigger afterwards( ***the author puked as he imagined the actual scene*)** The fodder monsters body disintegrates into data, leaving a floating blue box. Curiously, I reached to the box. Only to pop out a bluish blob that seems to be the dogoo's organs.

"*Rather disturbing puke sound*( **Oh, let me try it out: buoeeeaghaudlhbuauodgh)** "I hold my mouth and stirring stomach at how slimy and . . . smelly this thing is. Seriously, this is worst than a rotten fish and onion combined (?).

"I wonder how other game protagonist withstand this kind of awful smell in their inventory?" I said jokingly to the void while I throw the damn blob into the ground and left it quickly.

.

.

.

.

". . . . . . damn, I'm bored"I sighed after I walked a few meters away from that shitty blob .I was hoping more monsters, but I guess they're not active on the day or something. it's not like the monsters undergo urbanization and made a nearby city as their nest.

Then a question mark popped into my mind as I looked up toward the purplish-sky. "Say, was the sky always like this?" I guess I could ask someone about the climates in this world if I had the tim-.

"hey, it's dark all of a sudden" I stopped as the wind current suddenly became violent, blocking my sense of vision. "What the hell?" despite the reduction of my vision, I still see a giant being soaring pass me with some mechanical whirling sounds from its wings.

The wind subsided soon enough to recover my eyesight fully. The trembling excitement of the slight peek of the being was unbearable. "what was that? . . .. I better find that thing and get a closer look" i set up "Green grass gradation" to my earphone and continued to march forward with an increase of my pace on my legs.

.

.

.

.

"*Pant* . . .*pant* . ..Finally left that forest" I breathed tiredly after facing a horde of monsters that ambushed me out of nowhere, I turned off the music as I entered the city "Damn, they're actually pretty intelligent for some monsters" what I saw now made me speechless.

In front of my eyes was a ruined remains of a city made by some advance civilization, now turned into nothing but a monster nest as growls can be heard from it. S-shoot, I really should be careful with what I'm saying. If its true that these monsters laid waste to this advance city, then I'm sure that MY home world would be wrecked if they invaded managed to get there.

"Try this for size! Volcano dive!"a red mushroom cloud made of fire formed at one part of the city after I heard a skill shout-out. I nearly dropped my jaws as I saw the amount of monsters being destroyed by a single move as they were all launched mid-air and disintegrate simultaneously. ( **Idea factory, NERF THIS SKILL PLZ!)**

"Now I see why she called my attacks pathetic" I said as I recall the girl I clash swords with earlier, but I shook it off as Mina's boring lecture manage to override my thoughts. "I'll probably meet the others here too . . .i'm sure of it" following my guts, I ran towards the city.

.

.

.

.

.

"!"Tension rises in my side as I saw another hordes of monsters consist of Dogoo's, some weird fat humans, a sunflower, and wolfs. .. Lots and Lots of wolfs. All glaring at me ferociously and hungrily as their mouth was pouring saliva to show how unfriendly they are.

"Tch, I think I got what I wished for" annoyed at myself for wishing a horde of monster surrounding me, i armed myself with my un-familiar gun blade and the dense amount of experience with. I dashed forward, accompanied by my war cry..

"Out off my way!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang bang bang!"I fired three shots from my gunblade, my feet barely anchor my body as the recoil pushed me back at an inch each time it's fired.

In return was a small-meteor like projectile, the size of a baseball at its core, piercing through monsters like paper. "Damn, this thing 's recoil is heavy-".

 _*Diablos scream*_ ( **Because it's the dankest dragon roar I've ever heard in my life. IMO)**

My sentence was interrupted by a high-pitched roar out of nowhere. I closed my ears to prevent my hearing sense from being damaged, but even so. The roar managed to leave my ears ringing and I'm technically deaf for a moment as my ears were trying to recover

"Oh shi-"as soon as I recovered. I gulped hard as i saw the source of the loud roar.

It's a damn mechanical purple dragon burning the city down to crisp with Purple flames. It is more of a wyvern though as it's arms are connected to it's wings. Two huge propellers hold the mecha- wyvern in the air, along with a faint red-flare aiming downward behind it's propeller wings acting as a support to it's mobility.

I could only stand in my place, motionless after the mecha dragon/wyvern swoop pass through me and nearly scratch me with it's . . . bird-like legs ( **?** ) and continues it's rampage. Followed by a fast wind from the four beings chasing it, somehow ignoring my presence as they attack the monster with magical projectiles.

I could only stand in my position as the dragon continued it's unbound fury, my body shake uncontrollably as a chilling sensation in my spines stunned my entire nervous system as i was one centimeter close to my death.

" . . . . . . . ."after some seconds passed by, I manage to recover from my shock and grabbed my silver necklace around my neck. The necklace always ease my worries as I imagine someone dear to me standing tall and mighty beside me.( **Read the original timeline).**

You could say that this is my lucky charm.

" . . . . . .well, I better regroup with the others now"I headed towards the large tower in the heart of the city.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Shhiiing*_

"!"I looked the entire place called the Bassilicom in surprise after the glass door slid open automatically.

" . . . strange, it's like this place wasn't even worth the effort, yet those other buildings are burnt without hesitation" That thing could've just burn this place to dust first since it's the largest, yet it didn't and just wreck chaos around it instead."-Unless, the Goddess protected this place somehow or -?"

 _*Rumble rumble*_

"!" the ground below me shook me off-balance. Somehow I was unable to stand up as if the gravity has suddenly increased tenfold. I tried standing as the shock weakens by every second.

Just as the earthquake subsided completely and the weight in my body disappeared, I immediately heard a bleep sound inside my head.

" _Vent, are you there?"_ as I heard Miss Mina's voice. I was relieved that I could at least made contact with someone. I had enough strange contacts with the uncommon things for one day.

"M-ms Mina, your back?" I planned to strike her with a lot of question that's recently filling my head." What happened just now? And whats that purple dragon machina doing here? what is going in this world?"

" _I can explain those latter. please focus on assisting your classmates in defending the Sharecite room"_ I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I have to keep my question hold for the meantime.

" . . . . . .Tch, Fine-"I started running across the purple corridors of this Basilicom."- Please guide me, Miss Mina"

.

.

.

.

" _Keep going left and you'll find the sharecite room"_ After facing a hell lot of stairs( **60+ floors)** and jump scares from monsters. I find myself in the sharecite room's corridor: The deeper color of the walls probably tell me how important and secretive this place is.

On the way, I thought that I could make use of the recoil from my shots and developed the "Bullet dash" to hasten my trip to the sharecite room.

"Y-yes*pant* ma'am- KUGH!"a sharp burning sensation in my chest stopped my progress, breathing suddenly become heavy as my body lumped down tiredly.

" _Vent?what is-"_ Once again, the telepathic conversation turned static, hurting my ears at the process too. _"V*static*"_ Our communication was cut off as my consciousness was dragged into the darkness

.

.

.

.

.

As I wake up eyes no longer saw the Bassilicom's purple corridors, but some kind of white space filled with strange holes that looked like a hole inside our broken computer screen.

" W-what happened?"

" _Ah, you're here-"_ w-wait, who's that person-

 _*Zouuuuuur*_

.

.

.

.

"!" Before I knew it, some mysterious force pulls my visions back to reality. The voice still concerned me as it sounds like it's . . . .looking for me? "Just now, what was that?" a memory of me? Or a vision? . . . .whatever it is, It seems like it expected me.

"Venny~"I looked forward to see Plutia and the others waving and walk towards me. "Guys,your alright?"

"That's our line, you dummy!"Ram shouted as she pouted and looked away from me angrily. Rom on the other hand stared at me with relieve, but I only caught a glimpse of it as she looked away from me shyly.

"Sorry, some stuff happens in the portal and this happens"I scratched my back and let out a weak laugh.

"Now that Venny is here, we can have a Nap-party now~" Plutia grabbed a huge pillow and pulled me to the Sharecite room.

"Wait Plutia, how about the sharecite?" Lyrica shouted as she followed from behind along with my other classmates.

.

.

.

.

"ehehe~" Plutia was enthusiastic in dragging me all the way to a large room with a huge crystal on it, which I assume was the sharecite. And she's doing this without breaking a sweat. Man, how come someone as lazy as her have this much strength?

Plutia then ditched me on the floor and walked towards a handle in the wall, she pulls it to reveal a hatch full of pillows to my surprise. If she knows this place well, could she be-

 _*Plop*_

She took one of the pillows and throws it to me.

"H-hey?"As soon as I move the pillow out of my face. Plutia was already in front of me, pushing me down until I was in a sleeping positon with my head on the pillow, and starts to approach closer to me.

"Waitwaitwait!Just . . . wait a sec!"Plutia stopped her progress to my relieve. "Eh? Is something the matter, Venny?".

"How can you be calm at a time like this? Didn't Ms Mina told us to guard the Sharecite?" The girl tilted her head confusingly. "but. . .we've had shoo away every monster" as she explained, a chilling sensation went down my spine from nowhere. No doubt that she didn't just "shoo" the monsters away.

"But-"

 _*Blam!*_

HOLY S*IT, has that mecha finally decided to attack the Bassilicom?

". . . . . ."P-plutia? w-why are you silent all of a sudden. . . .h-her face is starting to have popped veins-.

"Just when I thought I can sleep peacefully" HIII! W-w-what is t-this c-c-chill-

*deep breath* ah, that's better.

Whats with that mood change all of a sudden. It's as if something evil possessed her and replaced her bright side like a sun eclipse.

Plutia's expression were visibly angry to my eyes and a very dense dark aura surrounded her, which grows each time she progressed outside. I followed her from the distance as being too close to her now might choke the living soul out of my body.

As I went outside the room, My assumption was realized as I see a simmilar common battle scene from a famous sci-fi movie as the whole area was literally filled with magical projectile and laser beams flying around. If not for the fact that every shot HITS it's target.

My classmates hid behind the debris of the Basilicom roof. The situation seemed grim for our side as we are cornered by the Wyverns huge artillery, so we have to constantly move from one cover to another as our cover were destroyed after a single shot, while our attacks provide little to no effect to the Mecha-Wyverns metal body.

As for the melee's of our team: Peashy is firing some . . .aura from her fists like a certain lion-man monster with a knive , IF is throwing off fireballs of different colors.

"You've gotta be kidding me? How are we supposed to take down something we couldn't even scratch?" I shouted while loading some bullets into the gunblades hollow part from my pockets, and start firing after pulling the safety lever thats close to the trigger.

". . . .Move" Everyone literally froze as Plutia step forward towards the dragon with nothing but pure rage.

"P-plutia!"

 _*Slam*_

W-what the bloody hell? T-the dragons head was damaged by an unknown force from the top, it's as if a huge hammer was slammed to it.

 _*Wham*_ once again, a force was damaging the dragon and slammed it to the walls beside us. I looked around for anything unusual, only to found Plutia kicking and stomping on a teddybear with her foot. Wait? There's Vodoo magic in Gamindustri?

She stomped the doll very hard, that the floor cracked, right in the-

 _*DING*_

D-dammit Plutia, y-you d-didn't have to step the lower regions _(_ _ **INFERTILITY!*Aaaargh!*)**_. B-but, it's still an effective hit as the dragon roared in pain, it's head now sparked up, and its movement was now rough like a glitches computer program

"Yaaay! . . . I beat the bad dragon" Plutia's anger vanished as she shouted victoriously over the dragons dying state. Everyone sighed in relieve as Plutias in a cheerful mood now.F-for a second I thought she's the devils incarnation.

 _*A rather disturbing Diablos voice*_

Everyone was surprised to see the dragon still standing after receiving those devastating blow, its mouth started to lit up by purple flames. My hands shaking at the image of the very flames that burned down this city into rubles is now aimed towards my friends.

"RUN!" Even without saying it, everyone headed towards the emergency stairs as we ran out of options to counter that attac-

 _*Bruk*_

"Ow" The blue-clothed twin tripped right before she could reach the door. "ROM!" Her twin sister hurriedly went to her side and assisted her to the stairs and walked slowly towards the stair.

Dammit, They won't reach the stairs in time at this rate. The dragon's mouth was already burning intensely with flames, the walls around it melted like burnt candles.

"Nopenopenopenope!" I sprint towards the hole and performed a leap of faith towards the dragon. My fear of death was somehow reduced greatly, probably Plutia's other side scaring me more than the dragon. It started to open it's mouth to release the flame.

"Huh!" my arms moved by its own and aimed the gunblade to the dragons mouth and fired a meteor-shaped projectile with blue fire surrounding it.

The meteor landed a direct hit to the eye, piercing through the thick head as the bullet released a bright light, just in time as the dragon fired its purple flare.

"Well, shit-"I'll definitely not survive, huh.

 _*Blam* *Bang!*_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Narrators POV)**_

The whole stair shocked rapidly as everyone heard two loud explosions from the direction of the Sharecite room. Everyone hold onto the walls as it became difficult to remain standing with their two feet.

"W-what was that" Lyrica asked herself worriedly as an unpleasant sensation tingles her spines, which she suppressed by holding her guitar tightly. Lyrica decided to look up, only to notice Rom and Ram slowly descending from the stairs to their place with the latter carrying her twin sister with her shoulders.

"O-oh my, are you okay, Rom?" Lyrica gasped to see Roms scratched legs. "I . .I'm fine" Rom replies while she heals herself with a bright green light, relieving the others for a moment until they realize that Vent's not with them.

"Wheres Venny?"Plutia was the first to ask. Everyone was surprised to hear a hint of worriedness from Plutia's question. But was put aside as they realize the only guy in the team is still missing.

"H-he's-"

 _*GROOOAAARRR*_

Rom was cut out from her sentence as she and everyone else was forced to close their poor ears from the disturbingly loud voice from above. Ruins of the bassilicom roof fell down as everyone could see light from the destroyed roof, followed by a small dot that is now expanding by the second.

"!"

The more they stared, the more they realize that the dot was in fact Vents body free falling towards their direction. "AAAAHHHHH" The man shouted as he fall down the stairs

Rom reacted quickly by tapping her staff to the ground. A pillar of ice appeared from thin air that changed Vents trajectory like a waterslide to the others smoothly before returning into air once again.

"Vent!" Everyone rushed to Vent as he trashes around in pain. "Errhghhh. . . .aaaahhhhhh" Vent screamed in agony in response to the strange aura around him flaring intensely. His breathing is inhumanely fast, probably more faster than a living fish stuck in the desert.

"H-his body is turning red? W-whats this weird aura around around him?"

"I don't know , but . .. he seems to be in pain" Plutia paused as she think about a way to fix him up, again, something she would rarely do for someone other people than a few close friends of hers . . . .Until now.

" . . .Bento" Peashys reaches her hands toward Vent. Lyrica noticed by chance and tapped Peashy's shoulder, halting her progress. "No Peashy. What would happen if you're affected by it"

"B-but . . . . " Peashy looked rather worried as she sees the painful expression in Vent's face." . . . .Bento"

" . . .Ah, lets consult Histoire, she might know something about this!" Everyone stared at Plutia weirdly as if they saw an Alien, except Peashy as her eyes and consciousness are glued to Vent. "Hmm . . .whats wrong?" Asked the dense Plutia as she stared confusingly at her friend's weird reaction.

"N-nothing, Plutia"

.

.

.

.

.

Outside of the Basilicom, four beings watched as the wyverns head was pushed back before it managed to fire a fiery ball of fire into the basilicom and fled away. All four of them are currently exhausted by the simple game of cat and mice against the dragon, which disappeared into the faraway distance.

"That monster finally fled, what a relieve" One of the entity with purple hair and black suit said after she was enveloped in light and in her place was our main protagonist Neptune in her standard Parka dress, which consist of a white trouser/jacket covering a purple dress. "Still, that monster was pretty tough even for us".

"I'll agree with Neptune, I can't believe the four felons managed to grow this much in a matter of days" another Goddess degenerates into beams of light and was replaced by a tall, blonde haired women with huge endowments in a green dress with golden yellow and white ornaments, whom we all known as Vert.

"Tch, that big-ass scrap metal better be prepared for the worst" the building shook as the white cladded goddess slammed her axe to vent her anger out before she followed the other two to de-generate into her human form, Blanc.

"As expected from our berserker slash caster-class CPU!"

"Neptune, Your trying to pick up a fight?!" an irritated Blanc shouted.

"Geez, you just solidify her point. Blanc" The black-suited CPU responded as the purple goddess smirks in victory.

"S-sh*t" replied Blanc while a random bleep censored what she said.

In the midst of the argument, Vert caught a glimpse of something that captured her interest.

"Hm? Isn't that Plutia and the others from class 101?" Vert says as she pointed at the group that's now clearing a path towards a mall entrance.

"your righ-"Blanc paused as she saw Rom and Ram sitting atop on Lyrica's shoulders, their face shows no emotion as if they're monks who are in the middle of meditating. "Ass expected from both of them" Blanc still sounded surprised to see her sisters developed this much.

But the main focus on the view is the fact that their holding an ice coffin containing Vent, who is still engulfed with the red aura.

"What is wrong, Blanc?"

"That aura around that newbie student-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Alright, Back to Vent's POV)**_

I-it burns! I-it hurts dammit. . . . . .

What . . .is this pain?. It's more than just - . . .AHHHHHH!Iit burns!. . . .

"VENT!"G-guys . . . .w-where? . . . .d-dammit . . I can't . . .move a muscle

Tch. .d-dammit . . .is this . . . . . .as far as I go . . . . . T-theres . . .still things . . .i - . . want-, UUURGH! To do. . ..

M-my body . . . . . .feels . . h-heavy . . . . .i-its . . .surpre-AAAAAAGHHHH!-sing . . .my c-chest . . . . .

. . . . . .s-shit,m-my conscious- . . . . is. . . fleeing. . . . . . .

My eyes greeted the darkness with open arms as my consciousness completely fades into the nothingness. The pain still burns my body no matter what

.

.

.

.

.

The pain suddenly subsided

"?!"When I regained my consciousness. What greeted me is a view of a cliff during the mid-night. I'm laying down on a tree. Unable to move as my body won't budge at the slightest to my annoyance.

" _Your awake"_

"!" just now . . .this mysterious guy in a cloak appeared from the midst of the forest behind me. "Who are you?"

"No time for explanations, just try to find me-"whoa whoa, slow down dude.

"What are you talking about. Why should I follow your orders? This is my life, My story! There's no way some random hooded person will control me"

The figure chuckled at my response, but then his mouth gritted as the space around us started to crack into billions of pieces. "S-shoot, m-my mana . . .can't- . . .-each . . . ." Wait, what? His being is starting to glitch out.

"W-whats going on?"

 _*Ctaaaar*_

'AAAAAHHHHH!"once again, a black lightning struck onto me. The pain surges to my brain as a headache. I fell down to the "Ground" as the pain increased by the seconds

"OI,-" the mysterious man's voice became jumbled as the sound of static rings around my ears as I once again closed my eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"!" as I woke up in the infirmary once again, I once again check my side. This time, the one who visit me is the tome-.I mean, principal from the entrance ceremony.

"So, what brings you here? Miss . . ."I paused as i hadn't got her name, I better maintain formalities here, knowing that everyone else in this academy could probably eradicate me into nothing in seconds.

"If you may, I would rather be addressed as Histoire" She looks at me with a bewildered expression. "And I can assure you that we're not what your imagination says" Oh crap, did she read my mind.

" . . . ."I can't help but felt scarred, I mean she could infiltrate my personal stuff. I wouldn't want a complete stranger seeing trough your mind and possibly hypnotize you to switch identities. Great, now I need to put a limit on what I think or add some mental barriers to my head.

"So . . . . Miss Histoire, what brings you here?"I said after I calmed down from the sudden uncomfortable feeling.

"Going straight to the point? . . . .Very well-" The medical room slid open as Mina enters the room and gave me a stack of papers.

"T-this is-"

"We found that your infected with a virus that caused monsters to be Viral"

"Viral?"

"A state when a monster will become more aggressive and darkened nature compare to a normal monster. Anyone infected with this will have their hidden abilities blocked for some time"Histoire explained.

'I see" This "Viral" state reminds me of a certain black alien dog-like dragon that infects others with a miasma that cause nearby monster to undergo a rampage, but could also affect humans in a different manner.

"Isn't there any cure for this?"I asked Histoire in hopes that u won't need to rely on that mysterious guys help for this illness.

"I'm afraid I can't cure you in this state"

'I . . I see" So back to square one . . . . . technically, I'm not planning to accomplish that "friendly" solution. Who knows if it's a trap and bullshit happens when we're trapped.

" You seem to be doubt with something?"

" . . . . ." s-shoot, she notices it.

"Is there something wrong?". W-wait, she didn't read my thoughts? " Um . . .hows . . . Plutia and the others?" Go distract her, you random question!

"They are far from harms way" what a relief- wait, am I THAT worried for them? For someone I just knew? this is too early to develop feelings for them.

"Anyway, I suggest you overstay here for tonight, the stress of dimension travel is already too heavy for a human, not to mention the virus-"as she continued her rambling, I tried to stood up, It took a bunch of sheer power to even maintain my balance as I wobble in my two feet like a child learning how to walk. I can see the surprised look in Histoires face.

"I-impossible, Y-you can still stand with that amount of stress?"

"Kugh-" My legs give in and I was forced to kneel with my left leg in front to prevent falling to the ground. Histoire floated close to my face worriedly.

"Don't push yourself too much"For some being this small, she managed to help me stand up. Guess the cover doesn't determine the quality of a book.

"Y-yeah, p-probably need sometime before I can fully walk on my own"

"Give yourself some time to recover, I'll manage your academic schedule somehow".

". . . .O-okay" with that, the principal of the school left the room while I returned to the nursing bed for some rest.

.

.

.

.

.

It was already nighttime when I arrived at the dorm, and I let myself lumped to a nearby bench after I missed the bus stop from overslept and ended up walking the whole way. Oh, here comes that blonde hologram girl.

"Are you okay, sir Vent" does it look like I'm okay if I'm lumped like a dead person?

"I-im okay . . . . ."I lied to her. But soon, I felt like a laser pierced my chest, I turned back to see her glaring at me sharply." . . . .Now I'm not okay"

.

.

.

.

And now I being carried by the hologram. And yeah, I did say this hologram assisted me, more like being forced though as she might keep staring at me for hours like a I still must admit, this is definitely the next-gen solid vision technology. It really felt like being grabbed by a human, the clothes however weren't all that realistic: feels like sandpaper instead of wool. Is this system still in experimental stage?

Wonder what else she haves in store.

"Um, Do you actually have emotions?"

"Unfortunately, my system isn't equipped with these emotions nor the ability to express such trivial matters. Why is that, if I may ask?" . . .I really want to doubt about that statement. "You act as if you had emotions though"

"Is that so?" The hologram girl tilted her head, oh god she's even maintaining a poker face to try hiding her emotions. A good one in fact.

 _*Tap tap tap*_ Who the hell run around in this time around-

 _*Wush*_

It was a slight moment, but . .i saw some pink color dashed trough me like a ghost." Lady Ram, no running in the hallways" Miss Hologram sounds a bit angrier than before, and her eye's twitch for a split second there.

"-Please excuse me, Mr Vent. There is still work to do-" S-she changed back to her pokerface once again, and bounce back to her pissed self and went off to find Ram. "Get back here, Lady Ram!"

"O . . .Okay"i responded lately. much for her claim being emotionless- .

 _*Srek*_

"Huh? W-who's there" I definitely heard the sound of some movements behind me before I turn around. Now it's just the empty sound of the wind, and a few unknown sound from the main hall. Heh, is it my ears malfunctioning a bit from tiredness?

" . . . . . guess it was just my imagination" I continued walking, this time I put my headphone on, and turn on some musi-

 _*Srek* *SRAK*_

"Heh, like I really would do that"I instantly lunged my hand as I look behind. Only to grab on something, or rather someone's arm.

"Let me go, dummy!"W-wait, R-ram?

"At least tell me what's going on? And where's Rom?" it was quite the surprise to see them individually as they are always together like glue.

"S-shut up, Dummy!" whoa, manners kid?

"Lady Ram-" Oh great, that maid is heading this way.

"Eh-" Ram immediately pulled me from behind."W-whoa!" Okay,Whats with these girls pulling me in ease? Am i made of thin paper despite weighting around 60 kg or are they on steroids? **(OH,HELL NO!)**

Jeez, Ram didn't show any sign of stopping either. But . . .. somehow,Things started to grow un-conveniently interesting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay, I'll wrap it chapter 3 here.**

 **First of all: I'm going to update my stories randomly as I have more life matters to do than ever. Also I need more time to understand more of the Nep-cast's personality and find dank idea's for the that this is involving the first oc (at least when I typed it) that is (trying to) reference two games (and one of them being an MMO game) and the author himself** **.**

 **Yeah, it might be kind of inconvenient for you guys, but i need something unique for this fic.**

 **Welp, leave a like or review (And Pm's if you want to take it personally** **) and I'll see ya son of a guns, in the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Haaah . .. haaah, where are we . . .going" I took my time controlling my breathing as I ran a marathon around the dorm. I wonder how this girl keeps her strength? daily training? or some sort of supplements? ( **Dude, you can't be serious about this one?)**

"Just follow me, dummy" Ram continued to drag me until we reached room 617: Plutia's room. . . and my room as well.

"what the-" as soon as I open the door. Silence was the first thing to greet me as everyone from my class was here in my room. staring me.

"Um . . .I'm back" their worried face started to affect me. I must have made them worried to death when they know I was in a near-death situation.

"Uh . . . . Guys "

 _*KA-POW*_

My body would have sent flying by a small punch right in the solar plexus, I would've been more than dead if the railings didn't holding my body like a net. And damn, she punches harder than a truck.

"Bento is . . .S-STOOPID!" Peashy then ran towards me and slammed her body to my chest. I took my time to regain my senses and found that my shirt was all wet thanks to Peashy burying her sad face.

" . . . . "I soon felt really bad about what happened before. Traumatizing someone and a child in fact, is like a blasphemy in a holy bible( **That's kinda too far)**.

I really hated myself now.

" . . I-I'm so sorry for worrying you all" I scrubbed her back slowly, it's surprisingly effective to calm a worried to death Peashy as she squeezed me tighter.( **Well, she is still a child after all. What do you expect from her?)**

" . . I really do-"My senses suddenly felt something sharp.

"Um, Peashy, You could let g- _*Crack*_ " That was my spine.

"GYAAAAAAAH" This girl is too strong!

" Alright,now that we heard what we needed" Well ,that was escalated fast.

"Wait, Plutia. Are you really letting him off the hook?" Lyrica interrupted

"Um? Is there something wrong with that?" all of us shivered at the somewhat venomous drip in that last sentence.

"Um . . .no, but-"

"Then everythings good, right?" Everyone was silent. It took me by surprise how she can manage stuff like this. I mean, her part of the room was messier than me, I have trouble getting out of this room with her plushies scattered around like landmines. The landmine is no joke, because if you accidentally step on them . . .you'll feel cold dead eyes staring at you when you sleep, that even the best of dreams turned into nightmares..

"Then Lets all have some good sleep" The room falls to chaos after Plutia pulled a string from the roof.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Everyone was now running for their lives as we're chased down by a wave of plushies Plutia made. "Holy crap, how did she make all of these?"!

"R-RAM, Help . .I . .can 't swim!"( **Okay, who the hell swims at a room of pillows?)**

While everyone was trying their best to breathe for air and groaning in pain. Peashy, on the other hand, laughed as if this is a simple slide for her. This kid really needs to some help.

"Wow . .i wish I could see the bright side of stuff"

* * *

The next day was just . . not right at the slightest. This is like I stepped into an alternate reality or something.

Everyone started to back away from me, except for my class since they were being pulled back instead. Everyone looked at me, disgusted As if I'm some kind of living plague or something, Even some of the teachers, and Miss Mina equipped themselves with some rubber gloves and a masker on. To add the fuel to the fire. Some students even whisper rumors about me, such as these two students discussed how I could bring misfortune just by touching my right arm.

"Hey, I can hear that Dammit" I can't take this treatment for another day. I decided to steel my wit to meet the principal, thankfully, the face of those two were priceless, It bought a bit of my good mood back.

* * *

I sat down in the bench next to the principals room. The fact that it feels like detention makes me slightly nervous, and I wonder if she will accept this damn proposal, or else I will spend the whole year in shame.

" _Gaaah, that stupid sickness!why should you give me such burden?!"_ I argued even though I've been thought that everything won't always go my way by Kise.

" .*sigh*Now I'm thinking about his words of wisdom, whats next?" I heard a tapping sound from my right, and it's getting closer to my location.

"Probably someone who left her note or just passing by" I decide to ignore the new presence and listen to some jams to make my mind clear.

 _*Tap*_

"Hm?"I placed my headset back to my neck as someone poked my shoulders, looking for my attention..

In front of me is someone not from this school: she had dark blue hair with part of it braided side-down into two pigtails, a matching pair of orange hairclips placed on her left hair. A purple shirt/tuxedo hybrid jacket with short sleeves and her belly buttons exposed, complete with a matching dark purple tie with a swirly diamond symbol imprinted, her hands were covered with gloves and a weird watch with a swirly symbol, a black miniskirt with suspenders behind her jacket.

"Can I sit there?" She asked with a monotone, pointing at the seat beside mine. "Yeah, sure. No problem" we both do nothing after she sat.

"Your being called by the principal or something" she asked, breaking the silence.

"yeah"

"whats your issue?" She asked

"I'm . .not in trouble, I just wanna request something" She looked at me, uninterested. This is more emphasized with her dark blue eyes gazing aimlessly at me. "I see". "How about you? A new student?" I never seen this girl anywhere in the school nor records of her in here.

"Yeah, along with my sister" from those sharpen glares filled with annoyance, I can tell she is holding a grudge against her. "You . .don't get along with her?"

"I-it's none of your business" she raised her voice distanced herself. I sighed tired at my rather selfish action" S-sorry, I got carried away" I chuckled embarrassingly, I always use this "method" to convince my boss, co-workers, or getting new jobs. even if I know it is inappropriate.

The door beside us opened up, a certain flying tome floats towards us. " Ah,Kurome . .And Vent as well?" Histoire seems surprised. "Is something wrong?"I asked, as I've already informed the blonde robot/Projection about my request, so my appearance here shouldn't be a shocker to her."N-no, Please come in, both of you" we both obeyed her and sat in the wooden chairs provided.

"So, Kurome Ankokuboshi . ."

"Yes?" The girl, now whom I know as Kurome, looked at Histoire seriously. "This is for the two of you" Two parcels thrice the size of Histoire flew towards Kurome with purple aura around it, is this Psychic energy?

"It has all things necessary for your stay here"I called it: she's a new student.

'I see" Kurome then returned to her seat. "What could be the matter, Kurome? Is there something else you want to say?" Hisotrie fixed her position on top of her tome.

"Um . . I want to hear this guys request"

"W-wha?" Both Histoire and I were surprised at her. 'A request . .for me?" Damn that receptionist at the desk, I thought you've send the words to Histoire.

"H-hey, I-it's not your business, you know" I said, feeling slightly unstable for my "luck".

"I think it's fair since you heard my part, You know that phrase [An eye for an eye], Right?" this girl, *sigh* I guess it doesn't really matter if she heard it anyway. "I guess it won't make much of a difference if you heard it" I handed Histoire an envelope, which I slipped from my right pocket. Histoire's eye widen in shock as she read the message thoroughly.

"Afternoon classes?"

"Yes, you must've know why I am here, right? the gossip already spread like wildfire "A sour face . "Vent, we didn't mean to exile or denigrate you, if only we know-" Histoire stopped as she realized that the context sounded like she was the one who spread the rumors, which probably wasn't true.

"No, it's okay. . .it's for the best . . .until I know whatever is wrong with me". The blonde oracle looked at me worried, her eyes were slightly moist as sadness paint her face. "I see, then I shall consult with Miss Mina-" Histoire's pupil changed into a wavelength like shape, and start talking to someone.

"You seemed very surprised about that?" so this is common in Gamindustri? I'm jealous of you guys. "W-well, yeah. I rarely seen this type of futuristic stuff here".

"Here? so . . your someone from this world, an "earthling" was it?" Wow, nice perception there. I let out a small laugher. "I guess . . you can call it like that" I was slightly annoyed by the nickname. But There are still Humans in Gamindustri. Like Falcom, and Lyrica. So . .i guess we can call it that since not every humans lived in earth.

A blip sound cause us to divert our attention back to Histy, assuming that she's finished her conversation with someone.

"I've talked with your homeroom teacher, Miss Mina, she say she doesn't mind your schedule change, although I'm worried if she could manage the extra worktime" I lowered my head down. I'm aware that I'm burdening her work, but . .what choice do I have? I can't just infect everyone here? especially my own classmates.

"Just . . please bare with it until I found the solution"

" . . .I see, then. You-"

"Wait-" We stopped as Kurome butted in, her eyes stared with gleaming interest despite her dark colored orbs." Actually, I would like to be with him for the whole ordeal".

"A-are you serious, Kurome?" a pair of shocked eyes stared at the Blunette(?) eyes." Yes, you know who I am, right" Who Kurome really is? Histoire's eyes were now grim as she seems to reminisce something painful, is there anything this girl did to her?

"I don't have any objection. then, I will report Miss Mina about this. Also Vent,-"

"Yes?"

* * *

"Vent . . please don't go" Plutia blocked the door of the room as I packed my belongings " I need to, you might be in danger if you stay with me"

"But . .I'll be lonely" No . .don't fall to the puppy eyes, Vent. We've seen worse than this." I'm . .sure your new roommate will be more amusing than me"I said with a half-assuring smile. Plutia, however didn't seem to buy it, she rather decline it. "No" This girl . . .

"*sigh* Look, I'm sorry . ..it's for the sake of you guys too . .please understand it" Plutia still rejected my decision, her face is as stiff as her dolls . . . yeah, I got hit by one, and it hurts like a trolley cart.

"I'll be back as soon as possible"

." . . .You promise" I see a small tear flowing of her now soaked eye. It feels painful to see her at this state." Yup-"I gave her the most prized card from the SP pack, Sunrise ray radiant sword, Gurguit( **WHAT THE HELL, MAN?)**. "-If I don't come back, you can just tear that thing apart"

" . . .Really" at least she cheered a little, even though that thing is extremely rare due to how it nearly broke the meta the moment of it's release.

"Yeah . . " I said as if I'm ready to give my life to her. "Then . . .wait here just a moment" Plutia rumbled around her collection. "Here" she gave me a ragdoll of her, and took my ragdoll from behind it, but much more detailed . .. seriously, those eye parts are REAL, its like staring at my empty eyes. "Remind me when the hell did you make it?"

"You silly, i made it since day one . .. but It was halfway built since . . .*yawn* I'm rather sleepy . .ZZZzzz" with that she's already asleep. It's amazing that she can still be the air headed girl I knew, even with this situation. I took two huge ragdoll to act as my gloves, and set Plutia face up on the bed.

* * *

I closed the door behind me silently, beside me was Kurome, who was already with her own luggage: a huge sports bag that matches her whole attire.

"You really do care about her"

"Well, shall we?"

* * *

 **Heyaaa, Guys. I'm back. So I just finished adding Kurome and Uzume to this story. And I'm officially announce that this fanfic took place after megadimmension. I wonder, what madness could happen?**

 **Also, I can't wait to type the next chapter (School, stop giving me Homeworks and hard AF pop-quiz)**

 **Leave a review( and flames if you feel like it) Oh, and Happy belated Valentines**


	5. Chapter 5

Side note:

Narration

 _Thoughts_

"Speak"

 _(Uzumeme' s talking)_

( **AUTHOR RANT!)(Because it's boring without one)**

* * *

It's been weeks since my proposal was granted, I am now at the last minute of the afternoon session as Miss Mina gave her final explanation about 3D objects volume. It wasn't actually boring,but the way she conveys the message is actually suited for kids. It piss me at first, but as time passed i felt that her method was very effective.

I didn't even trigger another fire alarm thanks to her simple explanation.

"Alright, You two can leave now, i wish to see you in our next session" I packed my bag after Mina announced the end of the session, which was about simple equations combined with multiplications. "Phew, that was all easy and simple. I could do this even with my eyes closed" Kurome said with a spice of arrogance.

"Remind me who screwed up that geometry equation in a cube?"

"D-dammit, i-it was a miscalculation! I tend to get ahead of myself, Got it?"

"Yes yes, mistress"

"Don't look at me like that, Mongrel!" She said as I give her a doubtful face. Oh boy, i can tell it's going to rain metal soon.

"Gee, I'm just as bored as you" I said, annoyed at her remark. "Whatever. Lets just head back" Kuro walked out first.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile . . . . )**

Unnoticed by the two, a certain group of people are staring at them across the corner of the hallway, seemingly worried and angry at the same time as if a yandere stalking at her senpai."Heee, those two seem to be so close to each other" Plutia said with slight jealousy in her tone.

"Y-yeah, it makes me wonder if he does it on purpose" IF added. "I-im sure its not that way, IF" Lyrica said, doubting If's statement

" Bento . . ." Peashy found water flowing down her eyes." . .Peashy" Everyone looked at the blonde child sadly. Its been only been a short while since their first met and he's already a figure she sets her eyes on. It wasn't something irregular for the happy-go lucky kid to look up to someone. but, to this extent is . .

"I thought only Neptune could make P-ko like this?" Plutia says, while facing the tired looking kid.

"Uhhh, that meanie . . . . . Let's go back, Rom" Ram said.

"Y-yes" The twins said their goodbyes before leaving. "I'll excuse myself as well" Lyrica said as she left the area with IF, leaving Peashy and Plutia behind.

" . . . .Let's go P-ko, the others are are waiting" The older girl said as they left. "I'm sleepy"

* * *

Kurome immediately embrace the bed as soon as we reached our room. Her pale skin makes wonders about her having anemia or other fatigue-related sickness. If so, then it must've been very severe that she can rival Plutia in a sleeping contest . . .if such contest ever exist.

I suddenly heard a growl from my stomach." I knew it that stupid sandwich wasn't enough" I prepared to leave with my wallet and smartphone packed in my pockets, and my white S*m**ng earphone hanging in my neck. this Earphone serves as my back-up in case stuff like now. _And also . . .a freaking memento from that stupid guy._

"Hey" I poked her shoulder to get her attention.

"Huh?" she replied with her head planted on her pillow. "What is it?".

"I'm going out to get some crap, need something?" I ask. Wondering if she would try any "alien" food.

"They sell Tomato juice and milk, right?" I nodded.

"How about some food? like canned tuna? It's in discount right now" I only heard a groan of annoyance. "Whatever . .. just,Don't you dare order the extra spicy flavor, Got it?" I shivered as i recall the last time we got her spiced foods. that cause her tongue to breath fire and that get into her bad side.

"Alright-y then~" as I closed the door, I swore I heard some girlish giggles from the door. "I . .think I'll eat outside as well"

* * *

"Please stop by again~" the market clerk said as I leave with my stuffs."Sir, there's bread crumbles in your mouth?" Ah shi-, did i eat that messy? Damn it.

I tend to go for this markets since it's just a good 3 minute trip from the dorm, and the calm streets are always relaxing that it made the trip felt even shorter since no cars came here anymore thanks to the new highway a few blocks away from me. Yeah, I like loud music, but guys also need their silent time too.

"Welcome back" Miss Hologram visualizes herself from a security camera as i entered back to the dorm.

As I was about to respond her, something just passed me faster than a ring-hunting porcupine( **IT'S A HEDGEHOG, DAMMIT!** ). "Huh?" the "thing" hit me and ran away while I nearly stumble and drop everything I bought.

"Guess all those heavy lifting in the store paid off after all, and what was that all about?" Miss Hologram disappeared from her usual pod, possibly to chase the said figure.I noticed that my sweater was slightly wet.'Odd, i didn't remember drinking anything?"maybe some fat man's coke spilled into it?"AH, screw it" but decides to ignore it and went back to Kuromemes.

* * *

Dawn rises pretty soon and Kurome decide to have breakfast in the school cafeteria, saying that her sister wants to visit before her class started.

"So, whats your sister look like? an opposite character of you?is she annoying?" I make an assumption based on Kise's experience(?).

"Exactly what you said is true" She replied with slight annoyance. I decide to drink the glass of water as I felt my throat dried like a desert oasis.

"Oh there you are, Kurome" I spat the entire drink to what remains of my breakfast when I saw her sister. This girl is just a pallet swapped version of Kurome with brighter color, mainly red and orange.

"Y-your . .Twins?" I can clearly see them like Yin and yang. One is a goddess clad in passion, the other is a fallen angel who lacks the spirit of even lifting a finger.

"Yeah . . . Technically" Kurome replied, her face turned away from her sister.

"Hey, Kurome. Who's this dude your hanging on with? your boyfriend" Now it's Kurome's turn to spat her drink out.

"He's just a roommate, nothing too big. Uzume" Kurome wiped her mouth with a tissue out of nowhere. While Uzume stares at me.

"Oh, aren't you the rumored boy people told to stay away from?" Uzume said without caring that it might blow people into a misfit of rage.

"Yeah? so?"I said, on guard. "I'm Uzume Tennouboshi. Pleased to meet you" For once I wasn't treated like a school thug or something creepy, despite my appearance though.

"It's Ventus . .Just call me Vent" we only waved our hands and let her sit in front of kurome. "So, what business you have here, Uzume"

"Oh, I'm just checking on my physically older sister, nothing much"

"Err, excuse me? Physically?" Did I just heard that right?

"It's a long story, so maybe some other time"I don't even want to know what kind of bullcrap just happened to them.

"Lets just go back to the subject on hand"

"Right, Kurome. You owe me an explanation: Why did you decide to ditch my offer to Neptunes' class!"W-what the hell? So Kuromeme's suppose to be my senior?

"Why should I follow all of your idea's anyway?" Hoo? Thats a plus one respect from me.

'Oh C'mon Kuro, if you join our class. Imagine all the excitement and experience you can get from us-( _we can go play super nep sisters smash edition, my little Uzumemes(?), Nep2live(?) in co-op mode while eating all of those mountains of delicious food made by Compsy with all of her burning love-)_ "At some point of her long dabbling, a mysterious fog appeared out of nowhere, and her voice cracked into a girlish, high-pitched voice as if I'm hearing a nightcore remixed music.

Kurome looks very lifeless, as if hearing all those drabbles sucks the live out of her. Oh, boy. I can relate with her in this state.

"Um, are you on crack?"

"Eh!" The valley girl(?) coughed loudly as i woke her up. " O-oh, sorry. Where are my manners?" she laughed proud heart fully as if nothing never happened. Kurome could only groan like a zombie.

"Anyways, Please come back to us. Theres no reason to be alone-" This girl can't understand privacy alright. What's wrong if she's here, dammit.

'I wanted to be alone! I'm not weak bird that will stay still in their mothers shadow" Damn, this is the first time I saw her this frustrated.

"Kurome-"

"Uzume, this is an emergency!" Before I could ask anything. Three girls ran towards Uzume from the hallway. And one of them has clashed swords with me. "Nepu, two antagonist placed together in the same class" err, what?

"I didn't do anything evil-"

"-Yet. You're probably waiting for the right time to strike." This girl . . .

"Nepsy? What's wrong, buddy?" Pffft, Nepsy? what is she? A can of cola? Thats probably one from Gamindustri, right?

"We . ..wanna burrow your fish friend to look for someone" a black attire girl beside Nepsy said. Wait, how does a fish look for people in FRICK'IN LAND? DOES IT FLY LIKE A BIRD? ( **MOTHER PAKA, I'M A BIRD~!*Smacked* Okay, sorry!)** A PLANE?OR HE JUST SWIMS IN THE AIR?

"I could . .but I need some adjustment,just tell me who we're looking for?"

"Ram"as soon as that name was processed into my brain, I just snapped. "Seriously?" I quickly get up on my feet and rushed towards my former classroom.

* * *

As I caught a glimpse from the window of my old class. I can tell you that something just want to squeeze out of my chest, and it's bad for my heart.

"Blanc . . .is Ram gonna be okay out there?" Rom is now on the verge of tearing up in the comfort of who I guess is her big sister. Said big sister is still talking to Principle Histoire about everything that happened. Both of them have black eye bags which shows that they lack sleep. "I hope so, Rom" I felt like I witnessed a hopeless family facing the crisis of economic while other people couldn't help but sympathize her.

"Damn . . .. how the hell did this happen?"

'Ah, Bento!"P-ko waved at me from the distance. "Hey, Pea. You know what happen to Ram yesterday" unfortunately, she shook her head. "No . . .P-ko didin't see anything wrong with Rammy"

"I . .i see, sorry to ask Peash"

"But, it's weird"

"Huh?"

"Rommy and Remmy never splits apart from each other . .like glue and art, why did this happen?"

"I don't know Peash." Peashy look gloomy at the situation."I wish i do"

"There you are!" Kurome and the other four appeared . ..with a flying blue fish with yellow fins swimming behind them."Just . ..what the Freaking hell is that?" and it has a face of a baldy guy? Oh, god. I'm going to have a mental shutdown soon.

"Whats the matter?" Rom's sister asked.

"We found traces of Rom from the dorm"

"Really?"

"Wait" THIS FISH EVEN FRICKIN TALKED?! THIS IS SOME SCI-FI BULL SHI*Beep*, RIGHT?! "I smelled miss Rams trace from you, Young man", Eh? Me?

 _*Duak*_

"AAAHOK!"I was pinned to the school wall, choke by the twin's sister murderously while everyone just stared worriedly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER, YOU PIECE OF*Bleep*" Oh, she has her gloves on. No wonder it STINGS LIKE HELL!

"I .. . DON'T . ..FRICK' . .IN . .KNOW" My body was then smashed into the walls again, I swore that my back aches like hell at this point. "YOU BETTER NOT LYING, YOU DIPSHI-" Man, she's desperate.

'I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THESE GUYS IN DAYS, DAMMIT!" her eyes show no sign of calming down, she lost it.

"Blanny, are you fighting right now~"

"!"

Everyone felt the chill rising from their bones from the heavy tension of those words. "P-plutia?"("Blanny") immediately let me go and I finally could grasp some air. "Bento!" P-ko approaches with a glass of water.

"*Cough* . .. Thanks Peash" I gulped the water, which tasted like it was mixed with something that taste like peppermint, but stronger that it enclose my aching back. Rom also cast Cure on me and Lyrica applied some medi-kits. While so, everyone tries to calm down the source of the yandere vibe we got just now: Plutia.

Everyone just quickly excuse themselves before Plutia explodes.

* * *

"I can't believe that girl would stand up for you , what kind of stuff had you done to her? "we sat bellow a tree close to the school as Kurome looked back at Plutia's action. I couldn't believe she could stand up for herself actually, but damn . I wonder what happens if we push her far. For sure, anyone won't be liking it .

"I just helped her one day and she clings to me like a koala . . .but that was the past" Looking back, i actually felt bothered without her. . .W-wait,what?

"Heh, I see" Kurome throws her drink away as she finishes it "Anyways, Our class was dismissed, and we're suppose to look for traces of Ram. And your actually a prime suspect now" Oh great, now I'm the frick'in antagonist on my own story **(GOD DAMMIT VENT!)**

"Well, I guess I'll just get myself back to sleep now that I have nothing else important to do? We're stagnant at the moment"

'Kay, see you snorlax" I got the sharpest glare from her as she left the tree. "Great, I think I should go look for clues" I did so by running through every hallway and classroom available.

"Eh!" some fall accident just had to happen somewhere, i have a feeling this might turn into some sick pervert comedy. "Waaa" I fell to the ground face first. "Ouch, dammit that hurts"

"There you are" That's definitely Nepsy girl and her lackeys."We need to talk-"

"Oh just my lu-" I looked up to see the view every harem protagonist has commonly seen from the ladies: Panties of various colors~. I felt my face heat up to the point that I felt like my skin burnt from the sunlight.

"Q-quit staring, Y-you pervert!"One of Nepsy girl's lackey(The black one) took a whacky looking hammer and smashed it to the ground. I stared at the shattered ground in horror. " _This thing will definitely kill me!_ "I ran for my life to not get killed.

'GET BACK HERE, YOU HAREM PROTAGONIST!"

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I DON'T WANT A HAREM ( **THAT'S WHAT EVERY HAREM PROTAGONIST SAYS ANYWAY)** NOT NOW YOU DAMNED AUTHOR!

OH SHI-, NOT A DEAD END. Curse my fricki'n luck( **Your acting like one, Kami-)** CAN WE DROP THE HAREM PROTAGONISTS TOPIC NOW?

"Alright, should I use the window or the –" I freaked out when I hear the floor shaking intensively as i can feel them closing by.

" _AH, SCREW IT!"_ I took the mysterious black cell door and close it, running deep inside it.

"WHERE DID THAT BASTARD GO?!"

"LETS FIND HIM HERE"I can see Nepsy glaring at the cell door. "IF HE'S A GENERIC HAREM PROTAGONIST, HE'LL DEFINITELY HIDE HERE WITH A GIRL" Dammit, who is this girl? she's the queen of protagonists or something?

"Neptune is right let's get Nepgear first" I waited for them to leave the door alone. As they did, I rammed myself into the door. And found that it is equipped with a numpad. "Great-" but I did see a keyhole near the knob so, I'll just find a key and get out of here.

As I turned around, I realize where I am. "A fricki'n weapon storage here?" I said to the view of staffs, swords, and a guns. 'Man, that old man will be dying to go here, it must've been his heaven" I said as I saw more advance weapons. Soon enough, the dark atmosphere turned into advance white and purple theme walls.

'Huh, neat" I said to a few pods which contains some specific weapons. "A plushie? Pluta's weapon?"Out of instinct, Plutia has been synonymous with dolls lately. Maybe because her hobby of sewing dolls. "Eh? That katana" my eyes caught the same katana which clashed with my gunblade. Then, I saw one tube which had one staff, but the windshield has a fingerprint on it.

"AH, I KNEW IT THAT HE'S A SOON TO BE HAREM PROTAGONIST" Crap, did time just flew that fast?"

"HEY, I DIDN'T BOUGHT ANYONE WITH ME?"

"You can do things to yourself, right?" I'm not that shameless!

Once again, a death grip greeted my neck before I can do jack shi*Bleep*.

"ALRIGHT, YOU BETTER START TALKING, YOU PIECE OF CRAP" Damn, she looks like an insane person with those widen eyes and small pupils.

"LISTEN, DAMMIT" this however made her even more furious that she took white axe and points it's bluish blade on my neck.

"I'M NOT BUYING THE I DON'T KNOW CRAP, YOU SON OF A-. . ."

"that's enough, What is all this ruckus?!" Histoire commanded from the door. "Histy? Good timing-" The small flying tome pinch Nepsy girl in the cheeks. 'Owowowowowo"

"Blanc, you put him down this instance, let us hear what we say"

"But-".

"I'm . . .. serious, i . .didn't met . .her . .much" I said. "and . .Look . . .This tube . . .has a fingerprint on it" Blanc dropped me down and rushed to the tube like her dying baby was inside it(?).

"No . ..Ram's weapon is gone" Okay, so that's definitely where Ram's weapon was suppose to be. . ..Wait, i got a feeling about this "Hey, whats actually happening here?" The candidates then walked in as well, with Rom crying in the face of Nepgears stomach(?).

"All We know is that Ram throws a tantrum and ran away from Blanc and Rom yesterday-"Heh?Now it would make more sense if the figure I rammed yesterday was Ram-

Okay, author. Don't try to be punny here( **LET ME HAVE DANK PUNS!)** Your having a bit too much fun, aren't you? ( **Screw you, I'm the author-*thunderbolt* GYAAA!)**

"What did you guys do to piss her off, yesterday?"i asked

"I-i just got a hug from Blanc, and then she just stared at us . . ."

"Oh, this little son of a . . .She can't be serious?" I headed to one place my mind come up with.


End file.
